Supernatural Girls Z
by Daemon Soul
Summary: What if the girls never became friends because they became the PowerPuff Girls Z, but because they were connected in some supernatural ways, Like one of them being a werewolf!
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

What if the girls never became friends because they became the PowerPuff Girls Z, but because they were connected in some supernatural ways, Like one of them being a werewolf!

* * *

Daemon: Hello one and all I'm Daemon-The-Kishin, And welcome to Supernatural Girls Z.

Kaoru: Whats up? I'm Kaoru Matsubara.

Miyako: Hello Miyako Gotokuji.

Momoko: AND I'M MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!

Dae: Woh Momoko take a chill pill and why are you here I only asked Kaoru and Miyako to come here!

Momoko: I was bored and wanted to see you guys.

Dae: No no out!

Momoko: But-

Dae: OUT!

Momoko: *leaves*

Miyako: Daemon-sempi thats mean!

Dae: I'm not gonna do these things with uninvited guests sinced Marie from Ed Edd n' Eddy.

Marie: yes?

Dae: Marie go this isn't your series!

Marie: fine. *leaves*

Dae: I do not own PPGZ nor the characters nor Marie or Ed Edd n' Eddy, I do own a few ocs.

* * *

-Chapter 1: How It All Began-

~Kaoru's POV~ It was a normal day for me. Skateboarding through the park like every Sunday, when I past an ally way I went in 'Cause I saw a hurt dog and I wanted to help it, but the fucker BIT my arm. I got home to get fixed up. I was bleeding pretty baddly, but I'm a tough girl I didn't think much of it. Later that night I couldn't sleep I didn't know why but I was restless. I had gotten up to get some water when I got glimps of the full moon I started changing. My nails turned into claws, my teeth were sharper I paniced. Everything went black.

* * *

~Dai's POV~ I woke up to a mutt howeling and growling in Kaoru's room. I thought she may have brought a dog in there but I wasn't ready for what I saw in there. "A werewolf you say?" the Mayor asked me. "Young man are you sure you didn't have a nightmare of one after a horror movie" asked his assistent Miss Bellum. "I'm sure it had black fur and glowing green eyes I-I think it ate my little sister!" I explained. "Fine we'll have someone do a search in the morning maybe she ran off" said the mayor. Ugh they don't get it, it needs to be NOW!

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~ I woke up in a lab I thought it was a hospital at first til' "Oh your awake good to know, you caused a lot of ruckes that we had to restrain you" said someone. I saw a Man in a lab coat next to him was a younger virsion of him and next to him was a robot dog. "Where am I?" I asked with a yawn "In our house and lab" answered the boy. "We found you about to hurt someone so we brought you here, I'm Professor Utonium and his is my son Ken Utonium and his dog Poochi" said the man "Can I get up?" I asked as they let me go. "I'm Kaoru Matsubara" I said "Good 'Cause your brother thought you were eaten by a werewolf and made us go look for it just to find out the werewolf was you" said some old man. Wait did he called me a werewolf? "Mr. Mayer what are you doing here?" the Professor asked the old man. "Looking for her" I saw Dai walked in. "Dai?" I was surprised to see him. "Come on Kaoru lets go" he said to me. The professor was about to protest but we left before he could.

* * *

~Miyako's POV~ I skipped to park happilly because today I'm giving Kaoru Matsubara a gift. I have a crush on her for a while. "I hope she'll like it" I said to myself as I looked at the box in my hands, It conntaned a silver neklace, with a silver heart~. I looked up to see Kaoru my heart began to skip. "Kaoru-kun~" I called out and she looked up from the ground to look at me with her lovely forrest green eyes. "Yes Miyako-chan?" she asked, I handed her the box she looked confused. "Open it" I said to her and she did. "A neckace?" She questioned "Ya I hope you like it" I told her.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~ Was it werewolves that didn't like silver or was it vampires? I don't quite remember which it was. Oh well, I happilly accepted Miyako-chan's gift. "I do like it, thank you" I told her as I put the necklace on. To be honest I don't like jewrly but I do like Miyako Gotokuji a lot. "Kaoru-kun what happened to your arm?" She points to my bandaged up arm, "It's nothing Miyako-chan I was bitten by a stray dog is all" I said to her. The next thing I knew she linked my are with her pulling me with her to her house it's a good thing school has been canciled week.

We had arrived at Miyako-chan's 'house' (*coughmansioncough*) she pulled me inside and undoes the bandage to show there isn't any scar there. What? It was there yesturday! "Kaoru-kun?..." Miyato-chan looked up at me with a confused but knowing look. "Were you bit by a werewolf?" oh shit!

* * *

Dae: Well there it goes I lost it.

Kaoru: Hm?

Miyako: Lost what?

Dae: My train of thought.

Kaoru: Of course you have.

Dae: Zzzz zzzz zzzz

Miyako: Should we end this off Kaoru-kun?

Kaoru: Sure, So this has been Supernatural Girls Z

Miyako: Please review we want this to go on Kaoru: What button should we press?

Miyako: I think it's the red one.

Kaoru: Ok.


	2. Chapter 2: The Witch And The Werewolf

Daemon: Hello I'm Daemon-The-Kishin.

Kaoru: I'm Kaoru Matsubara.

Miyako: And I'm Miyako Gotokuji.

Dae: I own nothing but the story idea.

Miyako: Thank you _BC the best_ and _MiyaKao-desu_ for reviewing~.

* * *

-Chapter 2: The Witch And The Werewolf-

~Miyako's POV~

Let me put this plain and simple, I'm a witch so when Kaoru-kun told me she was bitten yesterday but there was no trace of her being bitten, that's when I knew "Kaoru-kun... Were you bitten by a werewolf?" I asked her. She looks surprised that I asked that, but of course she doesn't know I'm a witch. "It's ok Kaoru-kun you can tell me, I won't turn you in" I told her so she'd calm down a bit. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Miyako-chan" she told me "Kaoru-kun... You can tell me I won't be afraid, I promise" I told her. We sat in silents for a bit til' she spoke. "I was bitten by a werewolf, I might have changed into one last night, but I don't remember it" she looked down "You might not like me anymore if you knew" Is that why she didn't want to say it? I hugged her _'Oh Kaoru-kun if only you knew'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

~Kaoru's POV~

I told my crush Miyako-chan that I was bitten by a werewolf and she hugged me! "h-huh?" was all I could muster. "I might not be a werewolf too, but I'm not afraid of them..." she told me "You just need to have more willpower to control that part of yourself" I'm confused how'd she know this? "How do you know that? I asked her. She looks up at me and says "Because I'm a witch" my crush is a witch? Is it weird that it just makes me like her even more? "Do you know any spells?" I asked "Yeah I'll show you one" Miyako-chan said as she got up. In a few short moments she came back with a tub of water. " _Calor Aqua!"_ She shouted and the water started boiling!

* * *

~Miyako's POV~

 _'here goes nothing'_ I thought to myself " _Calor Aqua_ " I shouted which means 'Heat the Water' I was happy that it worked. I'm still new at this being a witch thing. I'm also happy that Kaoru-kun isn't scared that I'm a witch! If fact she looks impressed~ _'I wish I have the guts to tell you how I feel about you Kaoru-kun'_ I thought to myself as I looked at her soft messy black hair, her Forrest green eyes filled with wonder, her child-like smile, thows are only a small portion on why I love her.

* * *

Kaoru: Hey thanks for reading, sorry it's short Daemon got sick and won't write for a while.

Miyako: So we'll be filling in til' they're better.

Kaoru: Also there is a hurricane coming so ya it'll be a few days before we can do anything. I think it's called Hurricane Mathew... I don't know.

Miyako: Please tell us if any of you have any ideas what to do next it'll be a big help for us.


	3. Chapter 3: The Agency

Daemon: Hello welcome back I'm Damon-The-Kishin.

Kaoru: I'm Kaoru Matsubara.

Miyako: And I'm Miyako Gotokuji

Kwhel22: Hello! Nice meet you all! ^_^

Dae: Everyone meet Kwhel22 she is helping with this story. *pats her*

Kwhel22: It was no problem!

Kaoru: Apparently I'm a Futanari in this one, thanks to _**Blaze623**_ whom wrote _Finding your true self_ & _Howl of the night_ no really "Thank you" for giving Daemon the idea!

Kwhel22: What is Futanari?

Dae: A chick with a dick

Kwhel22: still don't get it but I will later! -winks- I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Dae: We own NOTHING! Oh and WARNING: There will be yuri at one point not sure what chapter and also Futanaris and most importantly *inhales deeply* Angels, Bigfoot, Black Dog (ghost), Centaurs/Centaurides, Cerberus, Lake Chamian Monster (Champ), Charon, Chupacabra, Cthulu, Cyclops, Grim Reaper, Flying Rods, Griffins, Harpies, Headless Horseman, Hellhound, Hipocampus, Isonade, Jackaope, Jersey Devil, Kraken, Loch Ness Monster (Nessy), Manananggal, Manticore, Mermaid/Merman, Minotaur, Mummy, Pan/Satyr, Pegasus, Phoenix, Sirens, Snow Woman, Thunderbird (bird), Hybrid, Vampire, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, Yeti, Yowie, and Zombies *exhales* again may not be in this chapter, but still you've been warned.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Agency**_

* * *

 _ **~3rd Person POV~**_

"It's almost night, and it's another full moon!" said Miyako a bit anxiously, "What's wrong about that? Oh right I'm a-" "No! It's not that.. A full moon is usually when a creature is most powerful! The S rankers usually come out.. Even a witch like me can't take an S ranker on, unless I am an S Rank witch.. I am a B rank! I am close to A!" Explain Miyako, "What am I?" Asked Karou, "Not sure.. Werewolves have a rank but a level along with it, for example BB Rank, or BC, BA and stuff! I guess you may be BC!" Said Miyako. "Hey umm can you tell me how to control being a werewolf?" Asked Kaoru, "I will try... Being a transform type needs control, so learn not to fear it, but to embrace it! Then you shall be able to transform into a werewolf anytime! Even during the day!" Said Miyako joyfully, "No thanks I wanna be human for as long as possible!" Said Kaoru, "You'll never control it if you talk and think like that!" Said Miyako, "I guess so.." Mumbled Karou, suddenly the sky went dark, "Uh Oh! We've gotta get out of here!" Whispered Miyako, "Why?! And why are you whispering?" Asked Karou. "Because! When the sky goes dark quickly! It means that an S Class Vampire is near!" Whispered Miyako, "I bet we could take em on!" Said Karou getting in position for battle, Miyako pulled Kaoru "NO! Vampires are hard to defeat! Especially S Ranks! They can parallelize people!" Warned Miyako, "So?!" Yelled Karou, "Shhhhhh! Are you crazy?!" Whispered Miyako, "No! I can beat them up! I just need the moon up and I can sick em!" Said Karou with a grin, "Umm we'd be dead by the time you finish you transform! Vampires are fast! Werewolves are fast too but your a lower class! They will be faster!" Whispered Miyako, something had caught Karou's eye "Then I shall transform now!" Said Karou as she pointed to the full moon, soon Karou's had turned into a werewolf, Miyako sighed in regret, "Fine..." She mumbled, "Let's Witch up! Ok... Dune this night, I call upon the ancient power, to bring a form that others fear, bring the true me out right now.." Chanted Miyako, soon her pigtails grew longer, her camisole became a long black sleeved dress with a spiky skirt put, a mini black cone hat appear on the right side of her head forming a headband, "Cool!" Said The werewolf Karou freaking Miyako the witch out, "DON'T DO THAT!" Yelled Miyako causing the Earth to shake, "wow! That's some strong magic! Wonder what kind of power will you have when your S class!" Said Karou. "Did you feel that?" Asked a voice around the conner, "I did! Time to come out! Little monsters!" said another voice. "We can take them on!" Mumbled Karou, "How exactly did you control it so quickly!?" Asked Miyako, "Well I knew I couldn't let you die because of some blood sucking parasite! Literary Blood Sucking! So I kept telling myself that I needed my werewolf side! But I also need humanity and for that I need to be human!" Explained Karou, "Aww How Sweet! Thanks Karou!" Said Miyako, "Miya I lo-" "There they are!" The Blonde boy that resembled Miyako interrupted then he gasped, "YOU!" Yelled Miyako, the blonde boy and the raven haired boy that resembled Karou, "Wait Miya who are these guys?" Asked Karou, "Stay out of it dog!" Hissed the raven haired, "These are Boomer and Butch! They are very imfamous!" Said Miyako, "But that doesn't exactly explain how they know you!" Said Karou, "Witches live longer than humans! And Let's just say we've crossed paths!" Said Miyako "Are you kidding?! She refers us as people she has crossed paths with! We are responsible for making Ta-" "Shut Mouthio!" Chanted Miyako stopping Boomer from talking "Hate to adimit it but.. Great job Miya!" Said Butch, Karou sweatdropped "Oh Weredog wants to have a wittle fight? Well it gonna be so sad when you lose this wittle battle!" Joked Butch, Karou's eyes stared at him, "Want me to shut him up?" Asked Miyako, "No thanks! You deal with loud mouth and I deal with green boy!" Said Karou.

* * *

Werewolf!(Karou) Vs Vampire!(Butch)

Fight!

"Let's see your a new werewolf! Not true blood one! Hmm you have two brothers and your shocked that I know some much about you! Aren't you?" Asked Butch, "Yeah stalker!" Karou shouted, which Boomer heard, "Haha Butch is stalker! Butch is a Stalker!" Sung Boomer, "Cut it out Boomer! And no I'm not a stalker! I am just great at reading people, like this you have a huge crush on some with the letter M in his or should I say **_her_** name!" Said Butch, " ** _Grr! Take this!_** " yelled Karou as tried to punch Butch but he was too fast and quickly appeared behind her and kicked her, "Take this instead!" Said Butch right before he tried to punch her in the neck, but she quickly blocked it using her arms, "Your pretty slow for a part werewolf!" said Butch as he punched her arms that were still blocking, causing her to smash into a wall, "This is so not your day!" Said Butch, suddenly Karou had an idea, "Hey quick question Butch! Are you smart?" Asked Karou "Of Course I am!" yelled Butch, "Then what word in Australia is always spelled incorrectly?"(Kwhel22: Got this brain teaser from Youtube) Asked Karou, there was a moment of silence, "It's so simple!" Said Karou, the plan was working she had him distracted, 'My turn!' thought Karou as she took a few steps backwards without breaking eye contact, then she charged and punched him in a wall, "The answer is incorrectly!" Said Karou.

* * *

Witch!(Miyako) Vs Vampire!(Boomer)

Fight!

"Don't talk about him!" Yelled Miyako, soon a dark blue aura appear around him, "Looks like your spell wore off!" Said Boomer with a smirk, 'I can't do the same spell on a vampire again so soon! He'll soon adjust to it and soon be able resit completely!' thought Miyako, "Yeah Stalker!" Yelled Karou, Boomer bursted out laughing "Haha Butch is a stalker! Butch is a stalker!" Sung Boomer, "Cut it out Boomer!" Yelled Butch, "Still the same scrablling brothers.." Mumbled Miyako, "Electro Bubblio!" Yelled Miyako, "Oh Cool Bubb- whaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Boomer, he had touched the bubbles, "Leave us Boomer!" Said Miyako, "Boy you take Takaai seriously, all we did was make him an agent!" Said Boomer, "He was my friend! my best friend! Your lucky I'm over it! Your lucky that Karou is my friend!" Said Miyako, "You know those two Karou and Takaai are kinda the same! both are transformed, both are half human and both of them are your friend! You should be careful! Friends aren't always friends!" Said Boomer as he transformed into a bat and started to fly away, "You get back here!" Screamed Miyako as she summoned up her broom and quickly brushed the ground West to North, North to East, East to North West, North West to North East, North East to South East,(she did that all in 7 seconds) doing that she created a star symbol cause a bright light to shine and a strong force of lightning came rushing down and hit Boomer he fell down somewhere a few blocks away.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Miyako found Boomer unconscious and tied up with a broken pole bent to act like a rope with his brother who was also unconscious, "They were both knocked out long enough for me to smash a pole and bend it to make like a rope!" Said Karou, "That's good!" Said Miyako, "Catch me!" She cried as she started to fall while detransforming, her long hair shrank to it's normal state, the long sleves rolled back into their original state, the skirt part became frilly, the hairband disappear in a flash, Karou quickly caught her, "you okay?" Karou asked calmly, "yeah just tired.." Mumbled Miyako as she got up, "Ugh! your gonna pay! Let's defeat them with our full form! The true S Rank form!" said Boomer, startling the girls they quickly turned their heads, "true form?" Whisperered Karou, "Did you really think we are that easy to beat?" Asked Boomer with a smirk, "Let's go Boomer.. We'll let 'Master' take care of them!" said Butch as he broke free from the pole, "Who is your master?" Asked Karou, "None of you business! Though if you join the agency you might! Oh wait! You've got no potential! Yet.. We might wanna recruit you in the future but for now your just getting in the way of our fun!" Said Boomer, "What fun!?" Asked Karou, "Isn't it obvious?!" Asked Butch, "Blood sucking?" Asked Karou, there was moment of silence... "Bwahaha where in the world did she get the idea that S rank vampires suck blood!?" Asked Boomer, "Legends!" Said Karou, "Oh right only E, C and B rank Vampires do that! A and S act like normal people!" Explained Boomer, "Why didn't Miyako tell you that?" Asked Butch half laughing, "This is my second night!" Answered Karou, another moment of silence "Bwhahaha!" "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Shouted Karou, "It's just that means that you are like a werepuppy!" said Butch, "Anyways! You made us late for pizza!" Said Boomer, "Wait! Pizza?" Yelled Karou, "Just because we 'blood-suckers' NOT! Just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't have human stuff and traits!" Said Butch, Miyako got up, "Sorry! But you attacked first!" Said Miyako, "No you did!" yelled Boomer "No you!" "Noooooo You!"

"that's enough! Let's just go home, Master won't be too mad!" Said Butch, "Toodaloo!" said Miyako as they walked away, as soon as they were far away the girls stared at where the boys left "Are you hating what I am?" asked Miyako putting up a fake smile, "E-Yep!" said Karou.

"Butch! Boomer!" Said the guy in the hood, "Hey Brick!" Said Boomer, the guy in the hood took off the hood revealing his ruby blood eyes, his spiky orange hair, "where is the pizza for the party?" Brick asked, "Well a witch and a female werewolf stopped us from reaching the pizza store.." Mumbled Boomer, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU TWO ARE S RANKED! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH TWO LOUSY GIRLS!" Shouted Brick, "Listen! Brick! It was Miyako! Miyako Gotokuji!" Yelled Boomer in terror of his brother's anger, "Wait!? Gotokuji? As in THE witch Gotokuji?" Asked Brick, "Yes! Her! And a werewolf by the name Karou Matsurbra!"(They did some research on her(broke into a police station a knocked everyone out) on the way home) Said Butch with a smirk on his face as he threw two folders on the table, "Matsurbra? Daughter of that famous wrestler!" Mumbled Brick, "You didn't tell them about me?" asked Brick, "Nope! Refered you as what our agents refer you as 'Master'!" Said Butch, "Good! Then! I shall use another S rank to defeat them!" Said Brick as he picked up a file and smirked.

Name: Momoko Akatusumi  
Age: 1014 appears to be 14  
Type: Mermaid  
Class: S Rank  
Powers: Heat water, Summon waves, Manipulate water, control animals of the sea, drown people by making them suck up one tiny drop, Extend water, freeze water.  
Jobs succeeded: 999  
Jobs failed: 0  
Attendance: 99%  
Absence: 1%(due to sick days)

"Well she is good at doing what she does but she doesn't like her job!" said Boomer, "Are you already forgetting? that I have her you know!" Said Brick , "Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Said Boomer.

* * *

 _ **~Momoko's POV~**_

I'm Floating in water... In human form... I can't transform or move.. I'm drowing... "Momoko.." Whispered a voice, "Mother?" I mutter, "What your doing is evil!" she said, "I know... But he has her.." I Mumble, Kuriko... "Be Supernatural Girl... Be their leader and their mentor to help them become S Rank.." Said Mother, "I keep asking you! Who are they?!" I shout, "AGENT 1-O-2! ARE YOU OKAY?! SPEAK TO ME!" Shouts a voice which is help me move "You must help them Miyako and Kaoru..." said Mother right before I open my eyes to see I am in my bed, "Agent 1o2 we need you to kill.." says master as he throws two files at me...

Name: Karou Matsurbra  
Age: 14  
Type: Half Werewolf half human bitten by one  
Rank: Unknown  
Powers: unknown depends on the rank which we don't know

Name: Miyako Gotokuji  
Age: 14  
Type: Witch  
Rank: B  
Powers: Too many...

"Okay Brick I'll do it..." I mumbled their names... I- NO can't do it Kuriko needs this! They are helping her... But turning her evil...

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

I transformed back to my normal self when we got back to Miyako's. Problem is when I transformed to a werewolf my clothes ripped, Miyako had fixed them with her magic. She is so caring... I love her. "So Kaoru... What were you going to say back there, You know before the boys interrupted?" Miyako said. "Ummm I love y- er I mean love to show you my house!" I said, "okay let's go!" said Miyako

* * *

 ** _~One Hours Later~_**

After the tour we went to my room. "Karou I know you avoided my question and the house thing was just an excuse, come on please tell me!" said Miyako as she gave me that sweet it's okay look that I love, I sighed Miyako had won again, "Well I was going to say that I lo-" there was a knock on the door, "Karou dinner! We're having pizza!" Said Dai, "DAI!" I Shouted then sighed "After what happened today with those boys I don't feel like pizza.." I mumbled, "Boys? What boys? Oh!" Said Dai getting the wrong idea, "Hey Shou Karou's gotta boyfriend!" Said Dai to Shou my younger brother, "Okay! It's one thing to be a werewolf but a boyfriend?! Dad is gonna clobber him!" Said Shou, "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU EVIL TWERBS!" I Yelled, "Sheesh Karou! Don't be so mean!" Said Dai, "So there is no boyfriend?" Asked Shou, "No.." Answered Karou, "And No werewolf?" Shou asked, "yes there is." I said, "and there is no boyfriend?" Dai asked, "Yes the- HEY!" I yelled but the the two ran off laughing, "I guess their not afraid.." Said Miyako, "Nope! But I can try to!" said I with a grin on my face, Miyako giggled "I've gotta go home my granny said she is gonna teach me some new spells tonight when the moon is high, and the moon is almost at it's peek!" Said Miyako, "Okay bye!" I said sadly. A few moments after Miyako left, I was a bit anxious but in a way not.

* * *

 _ **~Third Person POV~**_

Unaware some was watching Karou, "Karou Matsurbra... You look weaker in person.." She mumbled as she watched her through the window, but hidden in the shadows, "I shall do what master says if Kuriko is safe.." the girl said as she put up her hair in a ponytail, "Even if I have to kill such an innocent family.." The girl said as she put her pink bow on, but she stopped 'Let the water wash away bad things' is what her mother said before she sacrificed herself to the agency so her two daughters could live, but on the conditions that her daughters do what they want, Momoko was only 800 when it happened and Kuriko was only very young, 300 years old, now they are training her to be a agent, she's very intelligent unlike the others she is fantastic at blending in with the mortals or humans, she was even more emotionless then her sister, but they love each other, Kuriko is ranked 1st best for her age and class in the agency... "I don't want to hurt them... I'll hurt them in the morning when they are together and alone.." Mumbled the girl, "Besides I have to get ready for school! Too bad it has been cancelled for the week... Oh well I need to prepare!" She said.

* * *

 _ **~Miyako's POV~**_

I wonder what Kaoru was going to tell me? _'Maybe she was trying to say "I love you" no she wouldn't love me'_ I thought sadly _'Maybe granny will teach me a love spell or potion... No that wouldn't be fair to Kaoru'_ I sighed."Kaoru why did you make me fall in love with you?" I asked looking at the picture of me and Kaoru when we graduated 8th grade together.

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

I've made up my mind, I'm going to get stronger to protect Miyako! I'll train all day and night if I have to! I packed my bags with my clothes and the picture of me and Miyako to keep me going. I put on my cap and shoes then I open the window. I live in a apartment building on the 4th floor I took a deep breath then jumped into the tree and climbed down it. The branch to my room falls, Well no turning back now.

* * *

Momoko: Why Did You make me a villian!?

Kwhel22: Cool your jets! You won't be a villian for long -smirks-

Momoko: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! DAEMON! -jumps on Daemon- What does it mean!?

Dae: OW GET OFF! MY NAME IS DAEMON (De-mon) FOR A REASON!

Kaoru: *pulls Momoko off* Stop before she kills you

Momoko: What does daemon mean again? I need to check the dictionary! But know this! It's not over!

Kwhel22: Good luck on your journey! -as soon as Momoko leaves Kwhel22 locks the door- Finally!

Dae: hm?

Momoko: Ok I found out what daemon means and- HEY! LET ME IN!

Dae: NEVER!

Momoko: -growls and kicks the door open- Okay now I'm in!

Dae: FUCK!

Kaoru: ... Have fun dying Momo!

Momoko: Kao-chan! I can't die! This is fictional! I-

Kwhel22: Stop breaking the fouth wall!

Dae: Yeah breaking the forth wall is my job!

Kaoru: *looks at Daemon* Seriously? And WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING "KAO-CHAN"?! OUTSIDE OF THIS FANFIC I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Momoko: Oh yeah well in the original powerpuffs I'm the commander and the leader!

Kaoru: Yea! A SELF-PROCLAIMED ONE!

Momoko: NO! LEADER! IN THE FIRST EVER THE ONE MADE OF SUGER!

Kwhel22: Totally wasn't me who told her about the original powerpuff girls hehe

Kaoru: SUGAR IS MIYAKO! DUMBASS THE CONTAINERS CORRESPONDS WITH OUR EYE COLOR!

Momoko: No! Everything nice is Miyako! I am SUGAR! I EAT SUGAR ALL THE TIME!

Kwhel22: 0-0

Kaoru: I... WILL... Kill... You... !

Momoko: Hyper Blossom!

Kwhel22: Cut it out or else!

Karou: Or what?!

Kwhel22: Well I may look like an innocent wittle girl! But no! Super! Moon! Universe Power! -transform- I'm Sailor Mini Verse(the full name is universe but she shortens it to verse) and with my scepter I can blow a hole in time which i have once done! By accident!

Kaoru: YOU DON'T SCARE ME!

Miyako: Kao-kun please behave or I'll break-up with you!

Kaoru: ... Ok...

Kwhel22: Oh alright but if those to fight I'm going to kill them!

Momoko: Hey wait kwhel22 do you do ppgz fanfiction?

Kwhel22: Yes! But I'm not telling you where I do it!

Dae: Ok let's end this, Thank you Kwhel22 for helping out with this chapter!

Kaoru: Hmp!

Miyako: *giggles and kisses Kaoru's cheek*

Kwhel22: It was no problem -Holding Momoko back-


	4. Chapter 4: The Bite

Daemon: Welcome again! And I promised Momoko if she doesn't barge in like she normally does I'll send her to Candy Mountain.

Momoko: did I hear candy!? CANDY!

Kwhel22: -sweat drops anime style- Yeah I think I can do that with my portal powers...

Miyako: She won't stay long she wants to find out what you meant by 'not for long'.

Dae: Momoko Go or no candy mountain!

Momoko: Okay

Kwhel22: -Spins staff horizontally- Time to go to another world! Magic staff um I am new to this I have never really commanded my staff to take to a new world to a place I know... It just takes me to a new world then saves it, it's like going to a website and favouriting it! But without searching it up... I shall try! Okay Magic staff Momoko needs to go to candy mountain which probably doesn't exist but take her her there now!

*Zap*

Kwhel22: Whoops I took us all to candy mountain.. My bad.. Oh well let's tell the story here...

Dae: CANDY~! *runs to it*

Kaoru: Shit! Daemon get back here your a Pre-diabetic!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Bite_**

* * *

 ** _~Third Person POV~_**

Momoko watched Karou run away, "The way she runs... It reminds me of when I tried to run away from the agency.." Said Momoko as she remembered it.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Come on Kuriko we can do it!" Yelled Momoko as she continued to run, "Momo.. Momo.. I'm scared!" Said Kuriko, "We can do it!" Said Momoko, "Not so fast!" Said a man, "Take this!" Yelled Momoko as she summoned water but only a squirt came out_ **(Kwhel22: Hahahaha. Momoko: That's not funny!)** _"Is that the best you got?" said the man._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

Momoko couldn't remember anything after that. _'I should speak to Butch to get more info about her'_ Momoko thought to herself. _'Or I could ask Sedusa to make me look like some she trusts...'_ She thought, "Hey Momoko!" Said a guy causing Momoko to kick the guy from behind her, "Whoops! I'm so sorry! So sorry Sakamto!" Said Momoko, "it's alright Momoko!" Said Sakamto, as he got up "I didn't know you practice karate!" Said Sakamto, Momoko blushed she had a little crush on him, but of course he didn't know she was an agent for and evil agency, "Sakamto.." Mumbled Momoko, "Yes?" Answered Sakamto, "Tell me everything you know about Karou Matsurbra!" Ordered Momoko, "Oh Karou! Well she is strong! When I pranked her she wrestled me down to the ground and tried to choke me, I still have twelve bruises from that attack!" Said Sakamto, _'Hmph I knew it she is weak!'_ Thought Momoko. "Oh, and she has a crush on Miyako Gotokuji, It was the only reason I walked away with only bruises, others leave in Ambulances with concussions or worst" explained Sakamto. "... Whatever..." Mumbled Momoko, _'When people deal with me they end up dead!'_ Thought Momoko as she walked away from Sakamto "Nice seeing you!" Said Momoko to Sakamto. "Huh?" was all he managed.

* * *

 ** _~Miyako's POV~_**

I got to Kao-kuns apartment and heard "Where would she go in the middle of the night?!" that sounded like Mrs. Matsurbra wait... My heart drops "M-Mrs. Matsurbra, w-what happened?" I asked her. "K-Kaoru r-ran away" she said crying. K-Kao-kun ran away? why? does she hate me? why would she just run off without telling anyone? Thats not the Kaoru that I love! I turned and ran off to look for her. "KAORU! KAORU!" I called out for her. "K-Kaoru I-I love you..." I mumbled.

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

"KAORU! KAORU!" I heard Miya-chan calling out my name. I can see her but she doesnt see me. "K-Kaoru I-I love you..." I heard her mumbled. _'Sh-she loves me? SHE LOVES ME!'_ I thought happily my heart feels like it's flying.

* * *

 ** _~Third person~_**

Momoko tried to catch up with Miyako, "You get back here!" She screamed, Miyako stopped, "The power of Gabriel is just too strong!" Said Momoko with a smirk on her face. "Oh! Now you have personality!" Said Miyako, "Be quiet!" Hissed Momoko and Miyako did what she was told, "Hey I don't think it's nice to force people to do things!" Said Karou as she jumped out of the bushes, "Karou Matsurbra!" Said Momoko a bit happily, "Miyako attack her!" Ordered Momoko, "Yes Mistress! I'm sorry Kaoru!" Said Miyako as she turned into her witch form. "You coward! Using my friend as your own! Hiding!? Your no agent! Your just a crybaby!" Said Karou, "How dare you! Gabriel!" Yelled Momoko right before Gabriel came up from the ground, "Block your ears!" Screamed Miyako as she tried to attack Karou and she did it immediately, "La!" Screeched Momoko, "Okay.. Wolf time.. Wolf time..." Repeated Karou as she turned until she turned into a wolf, "Alright that does it!" Muttered Momoko, "Paverschlev!" Yelled Momoko.

"How can she have so many Angels!?" Yelled Miyako as she tried to shoot Kaoru with and energy ball, "Because the agency gave me two angels!" Shouted Momoko as a huge broadsword appeared, causing Karou to shake a little , "it's huge!" Yelled Karou, "Hey I can control myself! I guess when she summons another angel her other Angel loses it effect!" Said Miyako, "It doesn't matter! You dead anyways! Just one swing and this sword can cause major destruction!" Said Momoko as she jumped high in the sky and swung her sword cause a major vibration and pushing the girls down to the ground, "How come she gets so many cool weapons!?" Yelled Karou.

"Your asking that now?" Asked Miyako, "We can beat her! I know that Paverschlev is not all powerful! We need her to run out of energy!" Said Miyako, "Or we can beat her up!" Said Karou, "What are you talking about!?" Shouted Momoko as she tried to slice the again, "None of your business!" Shouted Karou as she cut Momoko's hand a little with her claws, "Ow! Grrr!" Momoko was rage, "wait a minute! If she was given her angel does that mean she has actually one that she already owned!?" Said Karou, "I do! But it isn't strong! I learnt that! It wasn't strong enough to save me and my sister!" Yelled Momoko, "Wait! You had a sister!?" Yelled Miyako, "I- stop! We need to battle!" Yelled Momoko as she tried to slice Miyako "I understand now... Your in the agency to spare yourselves.." Mumbled Miyako as she flew over to to Momoko while she dropped all her weapons "Miyako what are you doing!?" Asked Karou anxiously, "I feel so sorry for you!" Said Miyako softly, "Why!? I tried to kill you! And I forced you to do my bidding! Why do you feel sorry!? Grrr stop this trickery! No one can feel sorry for me!" Yelled Momoko as she tried to slice Miyako but Miyako stopped the sword with her telekinesis, "I understand that you want to protect the ones you love!" Said Miyako calmly.

"Miyako!" Yelled Karou as she ran to Momoko to kill her, "Karou don't.. She is good! Don't hurt her.." Said Miyako, Momoko started to cry, "If you are telling the truth what can you do!?" Asked Momoko, "We can work together!" Said Miyako, "Like a supernatural team!" Said Miyako, "Supernatural?" Mumbled Momoko as she dropped her sword and the sword disappeared in bright orbs, "Alright let's be the supernatural girls!" Said Momoko.

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

I changed back into my human form while the two where talking I had walked off again. _'I want to be stronger, I want to be stronger, I want to be stronger!'_ I thought to myself I love Miyako, but I want to train by myself. _'Please understand Miya-chan I love you, but I can't protected you with the way I am now, I have to do this myself'_ I thought while looking over my shoulder to see her smile before I left into the forrest.

* * *

 ** _~Third Person POV~_**

"And where do you think your going?" Asked Momoko appearing behind Karou, "where did you come from?" Asked Karou, "It's now my job to make sure you don't get into trouble!" Said Momoko, "So you my stalker?" Asked Karou "Exactly! And I requested that I could be in your class, so now we are together!" Said Momoko, "Great!" Said Karou sarcastically "Listen I need to be alone... Weather you like it or not!" Kaoru shouts and dissapears without a trace. "Why did she have to be a werewolf!" Mumbled Momoko as she walked to where Miyako was. Miyako looks at Momoko, _'Does she even knows how Kaoru feels about her?'_ Momoko thought to herself. "Momoko.. Who is this master everyone refers to?" Asked Miyako. "... Brick Jojo... Miyako... Do you know how Kaoru feels about you?" Momoko asked "Uhh umm... She sees me as a friend!" Said Miyako, Momoko falls backwards anime style, "That's all!?" Asked Momoko, Miyako nodded, "Wow.." Mumbled Momoko. "Okay you two girls! I am Profess-" "Just cut to the point!" Said Momoko, "Um o-" "Alright you too slow! You want us to help save the world and expect us all to evolve into S Rank, well I already am!" Said Momoko, "Okay and Brick Jojo is-" Miyako stopped her by giving her a head shake, "Okay sorry! So who are you?" Asked Momoko the professor, Ken and Poochi.

Meanwhile in the agency, "Master.." Whispered a girl, "Ah agent 607m2o!" Said Brick, "Umm well.. Let's just say.. Miss Akatusumi has reformed and now is against us..." Mumbled Agent 607 m2o, Brick started to laugh trying to hold his anger, "And how do you know this?!" Asked Brick, "I watched her for a little! Only because she wasn't acting like herself!" Yelled Agent 607 m2o anxiously, "Well... Now your gonna face them!" Mumbled Brick, "What why me?! I don't have the power!" She cried, "Then you can borrow the angel Raphael, it can't block attacks, but it never misses it's target..." Said Brick, "But your aim must be good..." Said Brick, "my aim is master! I Himeko Shirogane! The totally rich and beautiful! Harpie! Ranked A am ready to do what you want!" Said Himeko, "You and Miko, your older sister are going to work together." Said Brick, those words hit her "Wait! Wait who said I was working with that psyco!" Yelled Himeko, "Are you sure about that?" Asked Brick as he stared a Himeko with his ruby blood red eyes, they glew, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Alright I'll do it!" Said Himeko as she ran out of the room fast, "So let me guess you plan for her to fail.." Mumbled someone in the shadows, "You sure are like father!" Said another voice, "Butch.. Boomer.. Why are you here? I told you to rest!" Said Brick, "Yeah! I don't rest!" Said Butch, "I regenerate fast!" Said Boomer, "Hey you two... I was wondering about Momoko.." Mumbled Brick, "Brick and Momoko sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sung Boomer and Butch, "Not in that way! as in her sword, Paverschlev, it was made of pure darkness and light, and now that she is good I think her sword is now Sandalphon..." Mumbled Brick "How do you know so much about angels!?" Asked Boomer, "Isn't it obvious!? ANIME! The one show that shows it all! Date a live!" Said Brick, "oh! So that's where you get your dirty thoughts from!" Said Butch, "NO! Anyways... Her sword is now split to two, Sandalphon and H-" "Brick! Let's just go to dinner!" Said Boomer, "But-" "Boomer is right" Said Butch, Brick groaned and walked away and put his new added files on the table.

* * *

 ** _~2 months later~_**

There has been no sign of Kaoru for 2 months and Miyako is heartbroken. She's now a Rank S, but she misses Kaoru. "Miyako, are you ok?" asked Momoko. The agency hadn't attacked surprisingly Momoko wasn't happy about that, she knew that if the agency doesn't attack straight away they are planning something big... "Miyako... We need to train... Let's train till night nonstop.." Said Momoko, "But it's only 9:00 in the morning!" Said Miyako, "Yeah so what!? Remember your not powerful enough to get your angel so it means you need to be more powerful! So let's train! Now!" Said Momoko.

"Honestly if you weren't so hyper at times I honestly think your a robot! Beepdadabeep!" Joked Miyako doing robot moves, "Take that back or I'll slaughter you!" Said Momoko, "Okay sorry!" Said Miyako giggling, "Okay to resist the power of Gabriel!" Said Momoko, "Wait what!? Last time we did that! **(It was the day before)** I was your slave and on the ground bruised everywhere!" Yelled Miyako, "Seriously?! I thought I went soft!" Said Momoko a bit upset, "You call that soft!?" Screamed Miyako, "Okay! Just try! I call forth... Gabriel!" Screamed Momoko. **(Kwhel22: I finally figured out what the weapon(Angel) actually was called)** as her organ appeared, "try not to die.." Said Momoko, "I'll try my best Momo.." Mumbled Miyako.

Then Momoko sang in a beautiful low tone, Miyako fell into the trance, Momoko stopped and looked up "You moran! Don't fall under the spell! YOU GO IT!?" Shouted Momoko in a powerful low note and it pushed Miyako into a wall, "Yes mistress!" Said Miyako, "Ugh! Gabriel! Free at her now!" Ordered Momoko in a normal voice, "Thanks Momoko I am now bruised again from the sound waves and from the pressure of the wall!" Said Miyako sarcastically, "Well I told you to try to resist!" Said Momoko, "I did try!" Hissed Miyako, "Maybe your better in combat.." Mumbled Momoko, "Did you say combat!? Ahem do you remember the other day I had a broken arm! And you didn't even use paverschlev!" Said Miyako furiously, "That's because paverschlev is and evil weapon! So I won't use it! I shall use it when it's fully turned into Sandalphon!" Said Momoko, _'Sandal what?'_ Thought Miyako, "The total opposite of of Nahemah the first form of Paverschlev, Sandalphon's second form is Halvanhelev, which is the opposite of Paverschlev!" Explained Momoko, "Paver, Halvan? I'm lost!" Said Miyako trying to prossess everything she just heard, "You don't understand a thing I just said.." Mumbled Momoko, "No not really..." Answered Miyako. "To be honest with you Momoko, I miss Kaoru..." Miyako continued. "Do you love her?" asked Momoko and Miyako blushes.

"Uhhhhhhhh let's continue training!" Said Miyako, "... okay" mumbled Momoko, after a few hours of hand to hand combat Momoko and Miyako decided to take a small break well Miyako decided, "Come on I am going to let you use your wand now! And I won't use my sword!" Said Momoko, "Please just a little break!" Said Miyako, "Alright so do you like Karou?" Asked Momoko with a smirk on her face, "Uhhh break's over let's continue!" Said Miyako. "Not til you answer my question!" Momoko shouted. "NO!" Shouted Miyako as she shot a fire ball at Momoko but Momoko dodged it, "YEAH!" Yelled Momoko as decides to use her powers. "Okay okay! Yes yes yes yes! I love her!" Screamed Miyako. "Hm? why do you love her?" Momoko asked knowing she still as control. "Well she's brave, honest, strong, understanding, generous, kind and loyal!" Said Miyako, "How cute.." Mumbled Momoko, "How cute it makes me wanna puke!" Said Miko, "Miko?" Mumbled Momoko, "Akatsutsumi!?" Mumbled Miko looking at Momoko's face, "It's Shirgane! I knew we couldn't be fully free from the agency!" Said Momoko, "Exactly you can't!" Said Miko, "Okay time to see if our training has paid off!" Said Momoko.

"Pendulum scream!" Yelled Miko as she swung her pendulum around and it caught Miyako, "Miyako! Alright! Gabriel!" Yelled Momoko as she gave Miyako the block your ears look, and she blocked her ears, soon Momoko sang a high note causing her Organ to escalate the noise and shatter glass and everything, "It's horrible!" Screamed Miko, "Huh!?" Shouted Himeko, "LEAVE NOW!" Shouted Momoko, "NO!" Yelled Miko, "They resisted my voice... Oh well Gabriel can do more than hypnotise people!" Mumbled Momoko, 'Where are you Karou?' Thought Miyako. Himeko, Butch, and Boomer were with her **(by orders)**. "Nice to meet you again Momoko" Boomer says in a taunting manner. "Yes, very" said Butch. Before anyone knew it both Momoko and Miyako were down.

"You asked for it!" Yelled Momoko, "Momo what are you doing?" Asked Miyako, "Sandalphon!" Yelled Momoko as she stomped the ground and a large sword appeared, "Wait you said it wasn't fully goo-" "Shhhhhh They don't know that!" Said Momoko, "Pendulum scream!" Yelled Miko as she tried to smash Momoko with it, "Is that the best you got!?" Yelled Momoko as she sliced the Pendulum's chain apart, "Wow she's fast!" Said Miko, "And your slow!" Said Momoko as she kicked Miko from behind, "Your not as strong as us Momoko!" Said Boomer, "So what!? I don't care!" Said Momoko as she she tried to slice Boomer, but he dodged and pulled her sword and spun her round and round, "I never was good at spin training!" Said Momoko as her she became dizzy, "I need to help.." Mumbled Miyako, "Your dealing with us!" Said Himeko, "I can do this.." Mumbled Miyako, "Witch time!" Said Miyako and she transformed, "Wait she's a witch!?" Yelled Miko, "Didn't you read her file!?" Yelled Butch, "No I got bored at the first two words!" Answered Miko, "Ahhhh! Miyako help I can't keep hold on! I can't let them get Sandalphon!" Yelled Momoko as she tried to hold on tight, "Little busy here!" Said Miyako as she dodged Miko's Pendulum, "I call forth Gabriel to Miyako! Let her borrow the power!" Mumbled Momoko, and only a few pipes came out to Miyako, "Sing!" Screamed Momoko, Miyako froze she couldn't sing she had stage fright, "Come on Miyako! Just scream out a high pitch!" Shouted Momoko as she started to lose grip, Miyako then screamed a high pitch, and Boomer didn't stop, "Wow! What a terrible noise!" Said Boomer as he let go of Momoko's sword which launched her onto Miyako, "I guess they are a lot tougher..." Mumbled Miyako, "No their not! Himeko and Miko are borrowing an angel so if we can get them away from their angels they shall be vulnerable!" Said Momoko, "I guess you guys can't handle without me..." Said Karou, "Karou!" Yelled Momoko and Miyako happily.

"Missed me?" Kaoru asked as she is in her wolf form and isn't staining like last time. How in the world did she rank up to an SSS?!" Butch wandered. _'No worries I'm SSS now.. Still how!? So quickly..'_ Thought Butch, "Karou where were you!?" Asked Momoko. "I was training alone" Kaoru said calmly "Now stay back I'll handle this" within a blink of an eye there was only Kaoru left. She was looking around to see if there were anymore, but Butch didn't give up. Butch bit Kaoru in the neck before he collapsed again. "KAORU!" Miyako shouted in tears as Kaoru falls.

* * *

 ** _~Miyakos POV~_**

Oh no! Karou.. "I'm getting out of here! At least I was able to cause some trouble.. Mission accomplished!" Said Butch as he ran off, "Hey wait for me!" Said Boomer as he ran along with Butch, "I think I can heal her..." mumbled Momoko as she picked up Raphael, "An angel like this might be able to heal her.." Mumbled Momoko as she threw the Angel to Karou and it healed her, "But now I think she is a half vamp half werewolf and human.." Mumbled Momoko. "H-huh?" I didn't understand but I don't care, I only want Kaoru better! Weeks past and Kaoru is still unconscious and I never left her side for anything! I decided to get some sleep since I have been up since 6am Thursday and it's 2am Friday. I laid my head on my arms next to Kaoru's bed. Sleep took over quickly.

* * *

 ** _~Miyako's Dream~_**

 _"Miyako.." Whispered a mysterious female voice calling out to me. "Huh? Who is it?" I asked the voice. "Miyako.." Whispered the mysterious female voice again. "Who are you where's Kaoru?" I asked the voice. She sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "I can't tell you.. But I can say that she is safe.. But the bite is strong... Now she is vulnerable... You must make sure she is safe! Don't let evil go near her or convince her to be evil!" Said the voice. "I won't let that happen I-I love her!" I said. "Yes.. But that can't help unless.. Nothing..." The voice paused."Unless what?" I asked._

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

I awoke in the Utonium's lab and I see Miyako sleeping peacefully by my bedside. She looks cute like that I sat up and noticed that I have a hard-on _'SHIT! I need to hide it'_ I thought to myself as I covered that area with my blanket. "Karou! So lovely to see you!" Said Momoko with a fake smile... Is she serious?! "Soooooooo don't get angry but after Butch bit you umm he got away..." Mumbled Momoko.

"HE WHAT!?" I shout, "That crazy punk could've killed me!" I shout, "Listen! That stuff happens when faced against someone with the same rank! While you were gone I helpped Miyako become S rank! She is close to SS you know... Oh wait you don't! You left... I have been working my butt off... I never slept cause while Miyako slept I went out looking for you! I had to tell Miyako that I always slept perfectly when in reality I'd get no sleep! I'm so tired! Maybe choosing this side was a mistake!" Mumbled Momoko, "Why are you acting like this?! Why look for me?" I Ask, "Because! My mother told me we need to work together! And Miyako just doesn't function right without you!" Yelled Momoko, "You say it like she's a robot!" I hissed, "You have no idea what others may think! You just say it! It's no wonder you couldn't save you sister!" I yell, wait that came out wrong! She starts to cry, "Do you have any idea what I'm risking just being here?! My sister!" Said Momoko as she ran out the door.

* * *

 ** _~Momoko's Pov~_**

What is her deal?! She should be grateful! "Momoko are you having troubles?" Asked someone in the shadows, Butch... "Hello Butch.." I mumble as I turn around to see him and Boomer. "What are you two doing here?" I ask bitterly, "Might wanna recount that Momoko!" Said Boomer, "Hello Akatusumi!" Said Brick, "What are you doing here?" I ask again, "Thought you might ask that!" Said Brick as he stares at me with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _~Karou's Pov~_**

If only I could get up I'd apologies to Momoko.. But I can't wake Miyako... I looked at her and smiled she looks so peaceful.

* * *

 ** _~Third Person~_**

* * *

 ** _~Forest~_**

"See I told you the illusion would work!" Said Butch, "Now let's convince her to forget about meeting the two girls.." Said Boomer, "Now's a good time cause she won't scream for her 'friends'" Said Butch, "Sandalphon!" Yelled Momoko trying to summon her sword, but the sword didn't know what side Momoko was on so it wouldn't answer her summon, "How about you forget everything about those girls.. And everything that you think bad about us!" Said Brick.

* * *

 ** _~Utonium's Lab~_**

"Karou! Miyako! The detectors sense negative waves! Meaning that something supernatural has just happened nearby and it's negative!" Said Ken, "Wait?! Negative?" Said Karou, "You'll need to transform!" Said Ken, "Alright! Wolf time!" Yelled Karou but nothing happened, "I guess the bit changed your monster type, which means your a hybrid, two diffrent kinds of monsters.." Explained the Professor, "Well I'll take care of it then!" Said Miyako as she got up.

* * *

 ** _~Agency~_**

"Sooooooooo this comfirms it!" Said Boomer, "Confirms what?" Asked Brick, "Isn't it obvious?!" Asked Boomer, "You love Momoko!" Said Butch, "What?! Noooo! Bruh! Gross! I just don't want a good agent to go!" Said Brick, "So now if they ever get her memory back she'll hate them she'll still wanna kill them!" Said Brick, "And besides, I don't love!" Said Brick, "So you don't love dad or mother?" Asked Boomer, "Of course I do!" Said Brick, "You just said you don't love!" Said Butch, "I love family members!" Said Brick.

* * *

 ** _~Forest~_**

* * *

 ** _Miyako's POV_**

This is the place... It looks normal... Maybe a spell will work! "Oh spirits above, I need some help, guide me now to what has happened, show me the past.." I Whispered but nothing happened, "Oh spirits above, I need some help, guide me now to what has happened, show me the past.." I Whispered again and again nothing... Something must be blocking it.. But what? I hope Momoko and Karou are alright... Momoko ran out so she probably saw what happened, and Karou what else did that bite do?

* * *

 ** _~Agency~_**

 _'It is time to replace her memories..'_ Brick thought.


	5. Chapter 5: My Dad is a What!

Daemon: Hello one and all sorry for the wait!

Momoko: Daemon was being Daemon! Or whatever...

Kwhel22: Today-

Momoko: Daemon will take a hike down- **(Dae: The highway to hell!)**

Kwhel22: this doesn't sound so nice! **(Dae: Acually it's quite nice this time of year~)**

Miyako: Don't be rude Momoko, just because Daemon has tried to exclude or kill you off, it doesn't mean you can be such a party pooper for the readers

Dae: ... Did no one get the pun I was doing?! ***Plays _'Highway to Hell'_ ***

Kaoru: On other news DAEMON GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL!

Kwhel22: While I'm stuck still not even close to graduating high school, I'm pretty far from Graduating high school, I have like 6 years until I graduate high school.

Dae: I now own a Naruto headband and necklace!

Kaoru: ... ON WITH THE STORY

Kwhel22: I blew up Mount Everest!

Kaoru: NOBODY CARES!

Miyako: Kaoru...

Momoko: Kaoru's right... GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Kwhel22: Yeah I guess it's not so important.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: My Dad is a What?**_

* * *

 ** _~Third Person POV~_**

It was quite shocking... What Momoko was doing, she stupidly volunteered to infiltrate the evil agency. Boomer sneaks into the room Momoko was in "This plan is total genius, I just hope no one finds out!" Momoko whispered to herself. "Finds out what?" Boomer asked "BOOMER!" Momoko yells as she gets into a fighting pose. "Chillaz Momoko!" Boomer said trying to use the correct metaphor "It's chilliax," Momoko corrected Boomer. "Whatever" Boomer said calmly "So what was that about you not wanting anyone to find out?" "None of your business" Momoko said angerly.

Boomer smiled calmly, "It's okay, I won't tell Onii-Chans." Momoko puffed rolling her eyes, "Like you mean that, you have an undying loyalty to your family, and you're a lying, manipulative, rude and cruel bastard!" She shouted. Boomer laughed as if what Momoko had said was a joke "Wow that hurts Momoko, that really does but I was sent here by Tokio Matsurbra." Momoko blinked in confusion, where had she heard that name? "The Mask Wonder" Kaoru's father, I work for him not my brothers" Boomer explained. "who is that?" Momoko lied, pretending not to know Boomer rolled his eyes "Don't lie, you know who he is."

Momoko sighed she was "caught" by the dumb one, "Did I make it THAT obvious?" She asked "Now come on, we have to leave before my brothers found out you had escaped!" Boomer said in concern. "But I'm right here, I haven't escaped..." Momoko said confused. "Not for long!" Boomer screamed before pushing Momoko into a portal. "BOOMER!" Momoko screamed high pitched. "Have a um safe trip!" Boomer said nervously waving goodbye.

* * *

 _ **~At The Utonium's Lab~**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight!" Kaoru shouted at Ken and the Professor. "Momoko is pretending?" Miyako finished Kaoru's sentence. "Exactly, though... We are worried about only one thing," Ken mumbled "What is it?" Miyako asks in concern. "It uh nothing!" Ken lied "Don't Lie Kenny-boy" Kaoru said pissed off.

"It's just, Momoko has to be careful with her powers or else..." Ken stopped "or else what?" Miyako asks a bit terrified. "SOMEBODY CATCH ME!" Screamed a familiar female voice From high above they all look up. And BANG! Momoko came bursting out of the roof and onto the ground. Kaoru looks up at the ceiling "hm... Didn't think she could fly..." "I CAN'T FLY!" Momoko retaliated frustratedly Kaoru just look at her blankly. "Well ummm I didn't know you could teleport..." Kaoru said "I CAN'T TELEPORT EITHER!" Momoko shouted. "Well ummm I didn't know you could um er fall from the sky randomly..." Kaoru said awkwardly "Boomer pushed me into a portal after telling me he works for your dad" Momoko says while getting up. "The exuse eh my er uh wha!?" Kaoru shouted confused quickly making up words "I don't get it either" Momoko said with a sigh.

"Momoko, are you okay? Did anything bad happen?" The Professor asked "I'm fine although now I'm dizzy" Momoko said as she falls. "Well there's only one thing left to do.." Kaoru sighed, kneeling down to Momoko. "What?" Ken asked afraid Kaoru was going to do something bad. "MOMOKO WAKE UP!" Kaoru screamed slapping Momoko on the face continuously **(Dae: XD I should have added humor to the category section!)** Professor Utonium, Ken, Miyako, and yes even Poochi all sweat-dropped, "Time for plan B!". "I'm afraid to ask.." Miyako mumbled.

Within a few moments, Kaoru got a huge bucket of water and tipped it all over Momoko, but again! No prevail! "Plan C!, Plan D!, Plan E!" Failure Failure Failure! "Plan F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X Y!" FAILURE! "Last one!" Kaoru screamed, she had been trying for about 3 hours, this plan was bound to work... Or not! "Sheesh I wonder what's her plan this time," Ken mumbled.

Kaoru came back with live wires and tested them for a bit then shouted "CLEAR!" "SOMEONE STOP HER!" Ken yelled trying to take the wires away. "Well in plan J she DID throw a 100 tons of items on Momo-chan, this should be SO bad!" Miyako said trying to be positive. Kaoru just elbowed Ken out of the way. "Oh Kaoru..." Miyako mumbled and took the wires from Kaoru, When she did Kaoru was about to elbow her as well until who she saw who it was. Kaoru is now on the couch pouting.

* * *

 _ **~Ken's POV~**_

* * *

What was Kaoru thinking!? Doesn't she know mermaids die if electrocuted?! She's insane! "How stupid can she be?" "Exuse me!?" Kaoru screamed, whoops I said that out loud didn't I? "Nothing!" I said scared, mostly she hits hard... Wait why didn't she hurt Miyako the way she hurt me? Never mind that- Er actually I will mind it! I mean no! Must help Momoko, though I do have a few seconds to spa- OWWWWWWWW! KAORU PUNCHED ME WHILE I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION! "Why did you hit me?!" I asked her "For saying I'm stupid! You dim wit!" Kaoru Shouted. I have an idea to test my theory since dad is making sure Momoko is better. I ran over to Miyako whom was fixing the wires with magic. "Miyako, Kaoru hit me!" I tell her faking a tear.

Miyako blinked in confusion before storming over to Kaoru. "Kaoru! Why did you hit poor Ken!?" Miyako cried. "He called me stupid, and besides I barely touched him!" Kaoru defended. "B- Barely touched!? More like cause damage to my upper body, which will most likely heal, but yeah!" I shouted. "Hey I'm still getting used to my werewolf powers as is so give me a break!" She shouted back. "WHAT A WEAK EXCUSE! You have had for a couple of months!" I shouted. Ok now she's Pissed! Uhhhh crap! I ran as fast as I could to my room as I could. **_Note-to-self: NEVER PISS OFF KAORU!_** "Get back here you idiot!" She screamed.

* * *

 _ **~Third-person~**_

* * *

As Kaoru passed Momoko who was unconscious still, Kaoru felt something, like someone trying to pull her to Momoko, could it be Momoko? Kaoru glanced over at Momoko who was still unconscious but her hand was slightly off the bed, she looked like she was fighting something mentally, Kaoru then stood there observing Momoko. Miyako noticed this and walked over to Kaoru, and just like Kaoru she felt Momoko's hand weakly trying to pull her back. Kaoru looks over at the professor who was working hard on whatever was wrong with Momoko.

* * *

 _ **~Miyako's POV~**_

* * *

I don't what's going on but... I'm nervous for Momoko... I along with Kaoru watched the professor examine her along. "Come on Miyako, your grandma must be worried about you." Kaoru said to me, I didn't even realize it's dark. I just nod as Kaoru walks with me. On the walk to my house I realized it hasn't been just me and Kaoru in a while, since... Since Kaoru was bitten. I look over at her She was staring into space... Like she's reliving a moment. I see the bite mark Butch had put on her, my heart still sinks from that moment. Wait, has she grown since I last saw her? I don't know... Maybe it's just me.. We get to my place, I sadden because I won't be able to see Kaoru for a while. Then I got an idea "Kaoru, may I stay the night with you?" I asked her. Is she blushing? n-no it's probability the street light playing tricks on me! "S- sure!" Kaoru replied. "Ok plz wait here while I get my clothes ready" I said happily.

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

* * *

I think my cheeks are on fire when she asked that... THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED! Wonder what changed at home?

 ***Time~Skip* -At my apartment-**

I didn't even get a foot in when I was glomped by my mom. "Kaoru!" Mom shouted. "Hi mom" I said tiredly. "Where have you been?!" Aoi shouted. "Trying to wake Momoko up!" I replied, mother blinked confused, right! She doesn't know or know of Momoko. "Anyways Miyako wanted to stay the night-" I started then mom decided to embarrass me by showing and telling Miyako pictures of my past. While this happened I glanced over to my dad. He's acting like I had never left... Why? Maybe I should confront him about what Momoko said what Boosher- er Booker er Explosor er um Boomerang- er Bummer er Bumber er Booger er Boomer yeah, Boomer said... At the same time Boomer lies, sooo I won't say a thing. I looked back at my mom and Miyako "And then Kaoru brought in all kinds of insects in the house!" Mother laughed. I could face-palm right now. "I don't know what's worst, You leaving for a month then bring a girl home, or mom telling her every embarrassing thing that happened to you" Aoi said. "I could die now!" I said.

 _ **-Later-**_

Miyako and I are currently in my room just sitting my cheeks still hot as fucking hell!

* * *

 ** _~Miyako's POV~_**

* * *

Is it getting hot in here?! I looked over at Kaoru, and her cheeks are dark red, Why? I- it must be hot in here! I looked around her room to detracted m- "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw the black two-headed dog I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. Both heads bark "Orthros, down" Kaoru ordered it. "Whaaa..." I squeaked "That's Orthros met him while I was training" Kaoru explained. I was shaking so much "You ok?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah just a bit shaken up that you have a two headed dog a ship you pet!" I said. "sorry it slipped my mind when we were fighting Butch at the park last time" Kaoru said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped, how can that slip!? I was about to ask that, but then I remember it WAS a big commotion and she did pass out soon after so I could see it slipping I think... "so what do you think Momoko was trying to do?" I asked I watched Kaoru pet both heads of the dog I could only find it interesting... Why does it feel like their talking to each other? Probably are in some dog language. I looked up to see Kaoru's forest green eyes looking at me. I froze up. I feel my heartrate quicken and cheeks heat up, damn her eyes! She blinks in confusion "Are you ok Miyako?" she asked with concern. I maybe a witch, but Kaoru basiclly puts love spells on me **(Dae: I know, I know corny as fuck but it works!)** Though she isn't a witch... maybe its a hex... **(kwhel22: Miyako aren't those two the same? Dae: Well Kaoru is now half werewolf half vampire)**

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

* * *

I know it's strange but since I was young I could always understood dogs, so when I heard Orthros speak to me for the first time I wasn't shocked. _"_ _Mistress_ _, is this the Miyako-girl you told us about?"_ asked one of Orthros' heads. _"Yea"_ I answered them mentally. _"Isn't it obvi?! Mistress has a crush on the Miya-chan!_ " one of Orthros' heads spoke. I blushed and looked over at Miyako, _"So what if I do?!"_ I said to them. _"It means you should totally do it!"_ The second Orthros head cheered _"And how do you suppose I do that?"_ "You've really got to be kidding, your actually going to try to have sex with Miyako?" The first Orthros head said. "Not now... I never told her..." I glared at him and they put their heads both my legs. The two have total opposite personalities it's like me and Miyako... So opposite yet we attract. I looked over at Miyako again and she looked at me.

I started heating up, man I love her. Suddenly BANG! Dad came bursting into the room with a big grin on his face. "Uhhh hi dad" I said in a confusion, "Dinner is ready!" He shouted, ARE YOU KIDDING!? HE RUINED THE MOMENT FOR DINNER!? Miyako gets up to go to the dinner table, I got up to follow her but dad stopped me. "Sorry kid, ladies first!" He said, WHAT I AM LADY! Sort of... I AM a tomboy, he slips what I think is a key in my pocket, weird... "Okay now you can go!" He cheered. I walked out, and took the key out of my pocket to look at it, it sure was heavier than it looked! 'Huh, Supernatural Hunter Agency... What is that?' I thought. Maybe I SHOULD ask Dad about it.

 _ **-After Dinner-**_

IT WENT HORRIBLE! Dad did the worst thing ever! He brought meat! Sure I like meat, but Miyako is a vegetarian! And it was at that moment I knew I fucked up by letting Miyako go to my house.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"And here is the meat!" Dad shouted coming into the dinning room. I then stood up quickly knowing exactly what was going to happen, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed running to Dad, but alas too late... Dad had placed the big steak of meat on the table. Miyako stared at it horrified, before abruptly fainting. I should have warned either my family that Miyako is a vegetarian or Miyako that my family loves to eat meat.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I sighed Miyako is still passed out on my bed. I had told Orthros to protect her, and not to let anyone in or out but me and Miyako. Okay whether it's about the dumb key or not! I AM GOING TO TALK TO DAD! I went into the living room where dad was, "DAD!" I screamed. "What?" he asked calmly "I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU SCREWED MY LIFE UP! And also what's is this key?" I replied at the top of my lungs. "How'd I screw up your life?" He questioned calmly. I grinned my teeth, how did he not know!? He sat there confused! What the heck!? "Miyako is a vegetarian" I told him "well your girlfriend needs some protein in her diet" he said and my face heated up. IS HE TRYING TO DIE?! "She's not my girlfriend" I mumbled "sure seems like it to me!" he replied. "Well we're not dating" I said sadly "It seemed to me you were," Dad replied. I shook my head, time to ask about the key "So what's about this key?" I asked.

Dad looked at it for a moment before snatching it off of me, Ok I'm confused "Sorry but that's uh mine," He 'Apologized' "You gave it to me, and don't say you 'dropped it' or that 'you thought my pocket was your pocket' because you suck at lying" I said since I'm the only one here who's the only one who knows his tale **(Dae: Yes I have played poker before... Had no clue what I was doing)** He stared at me before laughing, "I have no idea how it got in your pocket!", "Lie #1" I said to him, he clears his throat "You got me." He sighed "So what's with the key?" I asked him again "I'm a supernatural criminal hunter, I hunt down criminals, the er "Jojo" Brothers are my top priority to hunt, Boomer is helping, my agency helps supernatural people who have gone the wrong way go to the right path, if not then they go to our prison cells, we know quite a bit about the Jojo Brothers thanks to Boomer, I'm a werewolf, SSSSS Ranked," Dad explained... WHAT?!

* * *

Daemon: Ok that's going to be it for now!

Kwhel22: So about blowing up Mount Everest!

Miyako: ...

Dae: Don't care~! Anyways if anyone has questions about us please let us know we might put it in the next episode!

Kaoru: ... *looks at Miyako* You ok?

Momoko: She's just embarrassed.

Kaoru: Why did you guys have to make my family so embarrassing?!


	6. Chapter 6: The New Ghost Boy in Town

Daemon: FYI This started same day we posted ch 5 so if you have questions for us they'll be put in at the end.

Kaoru: You two never answered me!

Kwhel22: Cause your a character and we can't answer characters.

Miyako: *Had passed out and has head on Kaoru's shoulder*

Momoko: *Is sleeping on the floor*

Kwhel22: *Faints on floor and snores really loudly*

Dae: Phhffftttt newbies...

Kaoru: *is blushing heavily*

Miyako: ZZZZZZZZ

Momoko: ZZZZZZZ

Kaoru: ...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The New Ghost Boy in Town**_

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

* * *

"So wait dad, If your a werewolf wouldn't Dia, Shou, and I already be werewolves?" I asked dad. "Well I sealed all of y'alls powers, and it worked... Until I bit you..." Dad answered. What?! WHAT?! THIS IS CRAZY! I was about to storm out when dad threw the key back at me, right in the head, OUCH! I turned my head right to him and rushed to him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I shouted. "You'll need the key to get into the office, I want you, your 'girlfriend', and your mermaid friend their at 8 am tomorrow" he said to me. Uhh problem with that, "Where is the office?" I asked. "You'll know it when you see it" Dad said calmly to me. That's so clique! Why!?

I go back into my room to find Miyako is up~! _**Note-To-Self: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF READERS!**_ **(Dae: Hey no breaking the forth wall! I'ts my job! Kwhel22: Yeah!)** Whatever! I just dislike the script because you making me look so lame in front of Miyako! JUST MAKE ME KISS HER! **(Kwhel22: That's it)** "Hey Miyako!" I shout Miyako glances at me blushing, "yes?" She asked "I like to wear pink dress and then get into a cat suite and- HEY!" **(Kwhel22: That's punishment for breaking the fourth wall, anyone who breaks the fourth in between the story and is a character will be punished. Dae: I do the next one! But first *hits rewind*)**

I go back into my room to find Miyako is up~! Whoa! De ja vu! **(Kwhel22: PUNISHMENT Dae: Shh no she didn't break the forth wall.** **Kwhel22: sorry ever since I saw Eclipse Virgo from Fairy Tail I just seem to like punishment on other!** **)** "Hey Miyako" I said quietly as I sat next to her "Hey Kaoru!" She replied back happily "Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't tell my parents about that" I said looking down. "J- j just don't talk about it!" Miyako said trying not to even think about the "horrific" event "Alright" I said, "What do you want to do, Miyako?" "Go to sleep and forget about this event!" Miyako replied quickly "Ok... Hey Miyako... Ever heard of the 'Supernatural Hunter Agency'?" I asked Miyako. Miyako shook her head, she didn't seem to know "Ok, good night Miyako" I said about to go back into the living room since I am restless, but Miyako pulled me back I smiled warmly and went back onto the bed. "Please don't go" she said tearing up a bit. "I won't" I told her.

* * *

 _ **~Miyako's POV~**_

* * *

I slept next to Kaoru all night. I had the WORST NIGHTMARE! IT WAS SOO SCARY! Kaoru had lost all control of her powers! And... And... She died by this figure! Me and Momoko were there fighting too, and we died too... The whole solar system then blew up! I looked over and sighed, Kaoru is alright. Could it be a Prediction? Could this really happen? I don't know, But I do know that something bad was going to happen. I get up and stretched, I then yawned, and walked out of Kaoru's room for air, and hopefully they wont force meat down my throat. Just thinking about that disgusting food kills me!

I shuddered at the thought, I see a note on the door: _"Kaoru, your father is at work, Aoi is at his friend's place, and Shou and I are out for the day~! Don't have too much 'fun' see you later~! -Mom"_ "Fun"? I didn't think Kaoru's mother thought of my relationship with Kaoru was like that Though that maybe why she was showing me pictures of Kaoru as a kid and telling me everything about Kaoru. I dunno! So confusing... I thought back to the cutest story Mrs. Matsurbra told me about Kaoru, Kaoru used to be a bit girly. It's kinda hard to believe I mean for as long as I known Kaoru she's been a tomboy. Though she looked so kawaii in that skirt!

* * *

 _ **~Orthros' POV~**_

* * *

Mistress is still asleep, thought she did sleep threw most of the day when we met her. She really blew it this time, she didn't do it with Miyako... _"Isn't that a good thing? They are just too opposite to be together"_ said my other head. Nah! Opposites attract! Like us! _"Whatever let's just wake Mistress up"_ No you remember last time?! _"Yes, yes, yes! I don't care"_ he said making us jump onto Mistress Kaoru. Kaoru is gonna wake up, NO! But I was too late to stop! Life is officially over! We're so done for! Kaoru woke up.

* * *

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

* * *

I woke up from Orthros jumping onto me. Grrr they know I hate being woken up! I jumped up and got my claws out, one looks sad the other wags the tail I declaw. Miyako comes in and I calm down completely. "Mor-" "We gotta go somewhere," I said interrupting her, which I didn't mean to. 'CAN WE GO CAN WE GO?!' the one who made the decision to jump on me asked, "When hell freezes over!" I shouted to him, Miyako looked confused. Uhhh did I say that out loud? whoops! right she doesn't understand...

"Anyways my dad asked my to bring you and Momoko to his job" I told her. "Okay, but where's Momoko?" Miyako asked "That's the hard part..." I said, "Momoko is antisocial and will do anything to not Be antisocial which mean she she will NOT stay in the same place for a while," I explained. Just as I said that someone was knocking on the door, I opened it to find Momoko "Wow perfect timing, We were just about to go looking for you" I told Momoko.

"But I just wanted to take your snacks!" She cried, "To bad your going with us" I told her as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aimlessly around while Miyako nervously followed. While walking I found an abandoned building, I don't know why but I could sense pure power coming from it. I took the key out of my pocket and put it into the lock... Suddenly we were teleported somewhere, "Where are we?!" Momoko yelled suddenly "How should I know!?" I shouted back. "Even I dunno" Miyako said quietly "Good to know you found us" I turn to see my dad. "Dad.." I growled, "come on, I have a case for you three" he said as he walked into an office "C- case... but I wanna eat..." Momoko whined.

 _ **-in dad's office-**_

"The local restaurant is being haunted, they said they don't have much money but they willing to through in a free meal to whom ever solves it" Dad said as he handed me the case file. "I'M SO IN!" Momoko shouted making me and Miyako sweatdrop, is she serious!? "What do you mean haunted?" I asked "Eh, Just some pissed off ghost" He said like it's an everyday thing. "Fine" I groaned I am SO NOT in the mood for this! "They did say they are ALSO willing to give out a magic card." Dad added and Miyako's eyes lit up, magic card? "What's that?" I asked. "You seen Sakura the Cardcaptor **(Kwhel22: I put this in but I don't watch it XD)** it's sort of like that, it makes things happen, if you know fairy tail and Lucy from that show, well these cards contain spells that witches can't peform without, or sometimes that contain elements which alter your power to an elemental for a short amount of time," dad explained, "Ok..." I said still boardly. Dad glared at me, "Alright I do the dishes tonight if you do this..." ok NOW I'M IN "Where is the the place?" I asked, Dad smiled "In the supernatural plane, you will need a magic circle for this," dad explained as a woman with a witch-like outfit walk over to us.

"The supernatural plane.." Momoko mumbled. "What is that?" I asked "It's a different plane from ours, one where things are different." Momoko explained, I still don't get it but ok...

* * *

 ** _~Third Person POV~_**

* * *

 ** _-At the Restaurant-_**

Once the girls entered the restaurant they found that everybody was supernatural. "So let's get ghost-busting!" Momoko joked in a serious voice making her sound even more funny "Are you three with the Hunters?" asked a waitress. "Supernatural hunters of evil? Yep!" Momoko said correcting the waitress, **(Kwhel22: There are actual hunters who hunt down supernatural beings and kill them whether their good or not)** "Good! We closed early so you can take care of it in peace" The waitress told them. Kaoru looked around. "Hey what would the ghost look like?" she asked Miyako and Momoko They shrugged.

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

* * *

I don't know what a ghost looks like, Until I saw the Young boy in front of me. The 'white' part of his eye is green, his skin blue, burnt purple hair, red eyes, torn clothing, two missing limbs, a missing ear. I feel like I know him, but I don't know why. _"So I'm guessing you here to stop me.."_ He said. "You guys! He is here!" I alerted everybody. _"Ah... You can see and hear me, but I didn't expect anything less from my old friend, eh Kaoru Matsurbra_ " The boy said to me. Wait old friend? Man one of the worst times for my memory to fail! "Who are you?" I asked, while Momoko and Miyako put on special glasses to see the ghost.

 _"Aww You don't remember me? Before your father sent me to this relm, We were best friends, in fact I was your ONLY friend"_ Said the boy "Berry?" I mumbled. _"Oh so you DO remember me!"_ he said with a sly and creepy smile. "Uh ha!" Momoko shouted pointing at Berry, those glasses she and Miyako are wearing right now sure do reveal everything. Ok no more talking time t-... oh no I can't change! Greeeeeaaaaat "Uhh guys... I can't activate my powers" I told Miyako and Momoko "It must be the ghost," Momoko said staring at the ghost. _"How can it be me? I'm not THAT powerful"_ Berry said, Well I'm out of fighting options so I guess I have to convince him... "Berry, Why are you haunting this place?" I asked calmly.

 _"Because SOMEONE sent me here to the supernatural plane, and locked me out of the spiritual plane!"_ He shouted, "But **_WHY_ _THIS_** restaurant?" I asked again. _"meh I dunno..."_ He replied making me, Miyako and Momoko fall back. "REALLY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOUR JUST HAUNTING A RANDOM PLACE BECAUSE YOUR MAD AT KAORU'S FATHER FOR PUTTING YOU IN THIS RELM?! BY THE WAY YOU CAN'T GET INTO THE SPIRITUAL RELM NOT BECAUSE KAORU'S FATHER LOCKED IT, BUT BECAUSE YOU HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" Momoko yelled.

 _"Okay! Okay!"_ Berry cried "Momoko calm down" Miyako said calmly. "Sorry..." Momoko apologized "Kaoru, how do you know this ghost?" Miyako asked me. I try to remember...

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **-7 years ago-**_

I was really young and I always seen this boy, he looked normal, but he had red eyes and lightly blue skin. No one could see him no one but me... _"Hi ther-... He-... What's u-..."_ he would say to anyone who would walk by. Until one day, I finally spoked to him "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. _"HUH?! Uhhh B-Berry... Y-you can see me? C-can you hear me?!"_ He said shocked that some one could see him, I nodded to him. _"Th- Thanks for noticing me!"_ He said joyfully "Why won't anyone else talk to you? Is it because your blue?" I asked him. _"Nah, I'm kind of dead..."_ he said, "How?" I asked him

 _"Some ice monster froze me."_ He said "Your weird..." I said to him but at the same time I have no friends "Are you lonely?" He gave me a weird look. _"Course I am, the other ghosts round here are rude!"_ He replied "I know how you feel, I'm lonely too" I said to him. _"You are?"_ He asked, I nodded "Everybody makes fun of me when I started acting like a boy, and dressing like a boy" I told him. _"Oh, your a girl?"_ He said "It's what the doctor said when I was born" I replied.

 _"Oh okay..."_ he mumbled "I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Matsurbra" I told him _"Berry, that's my name!"_ He said cheerfully "I know you already told me" I said smiling _"Sorry I forget things..."_ he apologized I laughed a bit. When I looked across the street I saw the blonde girl in my class uhhh Miyako Gotokuji, I've always liked her... She is the total opposite from me... Yet she's soooo cute... _"What are you starring at?"_ Berry asked me, snapping me out of my 'daydream'.

"N- Nobody!" I denied staring at anything. _"Hey come on, You can tell me I'm your friend"_ he said... Friend, I've never had a friend before... "I have a crush on that girl.." I admitted "Like a lesbian?" He asked I nodded. _"Cool! I hope for the best for you"_ he said calmly "Thanks! I hope some day you will find a nice ghost friend!" I said.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Berry, What happened to you? You used to be calm and level headed" I said. _"I went to the spiritual plane!"_ He replied inside somewhat cocky tone as if he were better then me. "You know something, Berry... things like **'that'** don't change people! The only way people ever change is if they change themselves by force! If you could see what I can, You could see how bad this change has been to you!" I said as my fangs and claws came out. Momoko stopped me, and slapped me, "That's wrong! People can change!"

"Bu-" "No! People can change willingly through love! People can change to be who they wanna be! Like me! Once I was completely shy until I had a sister, she helped me gain confidence! Now look at me!" "Momoko that's not what I meant!" I shouted "What do you mean?!" she shouted back I sighed, "He is evil." "So?! I was too!" Man I hate her right now! "Well you were forced to!" I shouted "Who's to say he isn't too!?" Momoko shouted "Did did being evil change who you are?!" I yelled, I was about to loose it.

 _"Now what makes you think I'm evil?"_ He said EVILY! "You look like you've been threw Hell and back, Your cause misery to others AND THE BERRY THAT I KNOW WOULD DO NO SUCH THING CAUSE ALL HE WANTED WAS A FRIEND!" I said trowing a punch at him with all my might. Direct hit! He looks shocked... _"Wow, didn't think you had it in ya!"_ Berry said smirking, _"I guess THIS body is useless... How about I possess YOU!"_ "Oh yeah? **TRY IT!** " I was ready for anything! "Be careful!" Momoko shouted.

* * *

 ** _~Third Person POV~_**

* * *

Berry stood up and flew towards Kaoru at a high speed. When Berry flew into Kaoru, Kaoru fell unconscious "KAORU!" Miyako yelled as Kaoru's body hit the floor.

 _ **-Inside Kaoru-**_

 _"Now Where are you?!"_ Berry mumbled unaware of the giant Werewolf Vampire Hybrid behind him. **_"Behind you!"_** Kaoru shouted. When Berry turned around he did not expect to see what he saw. Pointy ears; Glowing gold and red eyes; Messy raven black fur; Standing at 5'9 **(Dae: In human form she is 5'6)** ; Sharp fangs and claws. He expected 7 year old Kaoru, NOT the beast in front of him! _"Guess they were right about this!"_ Berry mumbled under himself _**"What am I not what you expected?!**_ " Kaoru growled _"Yeah, though THEY told me to expect this, but I didn't believe THEM,"_ Berry replied **_"They?"_** Kaoru questioned.

 _"None of your business!"_ He shouted. _**"You can tell me..."**_ In a blink Berry saw himself saying the same thing to Kaoru many times before _**"...I'm your friend."**_ _"It's the a-"_ Berry paused as if someone was talking to him through the mind, _"Like I'm going to tell you!"_ He shouted kicking Kaoru in the stomach. Kaoru didn't move _**"You do know the agency is no good, what ever they are promising you is a lie, and You know that Berry... I know you do!"**_ Kaoru said.

 _"No! The Shadow Agency is the best place! I have many friends! And-" **"STOP IT BERRY!"**_ Kaoru screamed punching Berry _**"They are not your friends! And you know that! Nothing good can come from them! I am your friend I was the only one who could see you, The only one who could hear you! And when you had disappeared that day, I didn't feel like I lost a friend... I FELT LIKE I LOST A BROTHER!"**_

He had a bit of human light in his eyes before it disappeared, _"No! You didn't! You cared for that Miyako!" **"Yes I do care for Miyako more than a friend, But that didn't mean I don't think of you like a big brother! Hell my REAL Big Brother treats me like a stranger if my life isn't on the line! You are my first friend, You are my brother! You never made fun of me! I looked up to you!"**_ Kaoru yelled. _"Well don't!"_ He hissed ** _"... Do you remember him?"_** Kaoru asked calmly. Berry just ignored Kaoru. **_"He was injured..."_** Kaoru began.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _-4 years ago-_**

A pure white dog limps itself to Kaoru and Berry whimpering. "Hey there boy what's wrong?" Kaoru asked it, _"I think it's hurt"_ said Berry. "He said he sprained his paw" Kaoru said like she knew what the dog was saying. Berry looked at Kaoru as if she were weird "what doesn't everyone understands dogs?" she asked. Berry shook his head "No one?" Kaoru questioned _"maybe a psycho-maniac..."_ Berry mumbled. "Could you get some bandages, please" Kaoru said while calming the dog. Berry couldn't find any so he tore some fabric of his shirt, after the dog was fixed up he barked a 'thank you' at them. "No problemo!" Kaoru shouted as the dog limped off...

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

 ** _"... I met the owner of that dog... She's great-full for what we did..."_** Kaoru said. _"Whatever it's the hag's fault for leaving it!"_ He replied, **_"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!"_** Kaoru shouted. Berry rolled his eyes, _"of course I do!" **"HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF LATELY?! THIS ISN'T YOU AND YOU KNOW IT"**_ Kaoru shouted even more enrage. Berry smirked, _"I'm surprised you even alive!"_ He replied. The beast had disappeared and he is now looking at seven year old Kaoru "Who are you?" she asked _"I am Berry"_ he replied, he obvious  WAS telling the truth. "No really who are you?" she asked like he was kidding.

 _"I AM Berry."_ He replied as if it were obvious, "No your not... He is" little Kaoru points at the memory of the Berry she knew. _"I know you think of ME like that, but don't! Brick has sent me to stir up trouble so I can draw you out! He says that he will-"_ Kaoru interrupted Berry by slapping him. "Your NOT Berry, Your too evil to be Berry! Berry doesn't listen to anyone who is mean! BERRY WOULD NOT HURT THE INNOCENT!" _"I changed! After... No! It's none of your business!"_ Berry shouted before disappearing. Kaoru pulls him back "It IS my business, because Berry IS MY Friend" what Berry saw in Kaoru's eyes was the same when they first met: Determination!

Berry was always cold until he looks into Kaoru's eyes, he could feel warm again. Before shaking it off, _"No! It isn't!"_

 _ **-Outside Kaoru-**_

"Kaoru!" Miyako screamed shaking Kaoru "Miyako..." Momoko mumbled "...I can feel a lot of energy in Kaoru right now... I think she is fighting mentally." Momoko continued. Tear slide down Miyako's cheeks **(Dae: I feel bad now.)** "They we-were talking l-like they knew e-eachother" Miyako stuttered. "And?" Momoko asked "Kaoru has told me a lot of things, b-but she never mentioned a gh-ghost she had known" Miyako tried to explained "Well deal with it! It's her business! Please understand she must of kept it for some reason!" Momoko shouted. Miyako sat next to Kaoru's body and cried.

 _ **-Inside Kaoru-**_

Berry had lost and he knew. He had changed back to normal. He smiled slightly, _"K-Kaoru..."_ "yeah?" Kaoru asked while turning back to normal. _"I'm sorry.."_ He mumbled "It's ok... Now come on the others are waiting" Kaoru said while helping Berry up.

 _ **-Outside Kaoru-**_

Berry comes back out, and Kaoru wakes up. "Kaoru!" Miyako shouted hugging Kaoru tightly. Kaoru's face was a tomato, "Hm? Looks like I came here just in time to see what happened" Said a voice belonging to Boomer. "Boomer!" Momoko, Berry and Miyako shouted while Kaoru just said Bummer. "Yes I'm Boomer, Hi" He said "What are you doing here?" Momoko asked still angry with the pushing incident. "What? I come here every Friday" Boomer said calmly like nothing happened. "But your a criminal most wanted... why would anyone let you in?!" Momoko pointed out "And I told you..." Boomer started "That your working with my dad" Kaoru said sternly.

"EXACTLY!" Boomer shouted. Momoko sighed, "If this place knew that you were good wouldn't that mean that's your brothers know?" "Nope, They never come here or ANYWHERE here, that's why their lair in in the human world" Boomer explained. "I guess I sort of believe you, I mean you three were very very very very antisocial when it came to the supernatural plane" Momoko noted. _"Wait?! Your a good guy?!"_ Berry shouted "SHHHHH!" Boomer shushed.

* * *

 _ **-In Tokio's Office-**_

Tokio watched the scene in the crystal ball with the older woman across from him. "What do you think Kiyoko? Are they ready?" Tokio asked the woman now known as Kiyoko A.K.A. Miyako's Grandmother. "Well Boomer already graduated, but I do believe Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and Berry are ready to attend" she said. "Alright then..." Tokio said.

* * *

Daemon: So what do you guys think?

Kwhel22: I don't know.. I don't read minds

Dae: ***looks at Kaoru***

Miyako: ***is still hugging Kaoru***

Kaoru: ***has a heavy blush***

Kwhel22: Oh and Berry is joining this now

Berry: _Yo!_

Dae: Oh and I doubt you you guys can find Berry in the PPGZ character list because he is my very own character!

Berry: _Yep! Fun fact about Daemon, he talk to his characters while they're on paper._

Kwhel22: ***covers mouth smiling trying not to laugh***

Dae: Too be fair I do that AS I draw the pictures, and I talk to myself... But anyway we DIDN'T get any questions from last chapter.

Berry: _We will answer questions after every chapter though!_

Kwhel22: Don't worry there will be some active villians who will attack the girls frequently! I hope

Everyone: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: A New School

Daemon Soul: HEY~O! Sorry for the long wait! Btw, Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko had to go deal with Mojo Jojo.

Berry: _They left before Dae could hit record._

Kwhel22: And I bet Momo-chan is just watching anime and refuses to leave! XD

Dae: ... Yeah that sounds like her.

Kwhel22: *Hides away my Anime* I'd never do such a thing.

Dae: I would... sorry guys, but thats not why we were gone for so long... Well Kwhel22 maybe but I have been working on the cover photo.

Kwhel22: HEY! Anyway let's begin, I'm sure the people are just excited to know what is going to happen next.

Berry: _Ya, wait how did I die again?_

Dae: You froze to death, but yea here we go!

* * *

 _ **Charper 7: A New School**_

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

* * *

I was getting ready to go to average school... Until... "Kaoru, stay home and pack your things" Dad said as he poked his head into my room. Orthros didn't growl at dad cause he knows dad is a werewolf too. Well at the same time this rocks, cause I am not going to school, what is he doing? I try to think about it while I packed my clothes. I stare at the ceiling staring into space _'Is something wrong Mistress?'_ Orthros asked. "Meh Not Really," I replied 'You look a bit dazed' the other head said. "eh? how?" I asked. _'We do not know'_ said the first head "Wait what about Miyako, should I ask dad about it?" I asked Orthros. _'I dont know, she is your girlfriend and your dad'_ said one of his heads. "Seriously? Sometimes I think you're completely useless..." _'Ah, but you did not deny Miyako as your girlfriend~!'_ replied the same one as before. "Oh shush!" I snapped before putting the last thing needed in my suitcase. _'May we go with you, Mistress?'_ asked the other head. "Ask my dad," I replied as I left the room, hopefully Orthros knows how to open a door.

I head to the living room and see Miyako and Momoko. "What are you doing here?" I asked putting my suitcase on the ground. "Stalking you" Momoko said joked "Your dad brought us here, something about a different school" Miyako said _"It's called Will-O'-the-Wisp Academy"_ Berry said as he flew in. "That sounds like someone got hit by a truck, before being trampled over elephants," I said, making fun of the school name which Berry chuckled at, also! What's wrong with our school? "Kaoru-kun, the school is named after A will-o'-the-wisp which is an atmospheric ghost light seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps, or marshes. It resembles a flickering lamp and is said to recede if approached, drawing travelers from the safe paths" Miyako explained to me, clearly not seeing that I was only joking.

"But I was just-" "It is very disrespectful to make fun of names Kaoru" Momoko interrupted me, in a surprisingly serious tone. "I-it is..." Miyako paused. "Will you please listen to me!" I shouted. _'What is wrong mistress?'_ Orthros said... Ok he CAN open doors. I find that creepy... Before I could even say anything or even cringe my dad entered the room with Miyako's grandmother... Okay what the fuck is going on? Orthros had jumped onto dad while shouting _'Can we go with them? Huh? Huh? Can we?'_ in an exited tone. _'Sure why not, Kaoru needs someone to ruin the romantic confession or kissing moments.'_ Is it murder if I did it in self-deference right?, because I might die now! "So why are we all here again?" Momoko stupidly asked, sucking on a lollipop while leaning on the wall, probably trying to be a gangster or whatever... "You are all going to attend my School Will-O'-the-Wisp Academy" Miyako's Grandmother said.

Momoko laughed as if everyone were joking, "What next thing you're telling us we are moving to the Supernatural world!" Dad opened his mouth about to probably kill me with the very words I didn't want to hear, thankfully Berry intercepted _"It IS in the supernatural World Momoko-baka"_ it's kinda weird hearing Berry to call someone a 'Baka'. Momoko bit the lollipop, breaking it before spitting it out. Disrespectful much? She then walked over to Berry and said, "I know that, I just hoped we weren't permanently living there, especially not the non-school areas, I hate those places, I like this normal, so start reading in between the lines you Baka!" **(Dae: My "Baka-war"* senses are tingling! *Baka-war: a verbal battle of calling the other person "Baka" it contains only two people and it is by far the dumbest thing I ever did in high school)** Berry pokes Momoko in the head and says _"We are probably are moving there since THAT'S where the school is Baka!"_ I've never seen Berry like this before. Momoko grabs a golden star sticker out literally nowhere, "Well done genius you get a golden star!" Momoko said, placing a star on Berry's forehead, breaking logic... I guess the sticker is magical... "But then again, it could be one of those schools where you just go to the classes then you go home, BAKA!" Berry then grabbed out a packet of golden star stickers, _"Well supernatural schools are different, you have to live nearby!"_ He snapped beforesticking a star on Momoko, _"Here have a sticker!"_ Momoko growled, "And my foot in your balls!" **(Kwhel22: Sorry I just had to put that in it XD)** "Actually you have dorms at the school" Miyako's grandma says making the two break their fight **(Dae: Awww, but I love a good Baka-war *saddens* Kwhel22: It was just getting interesting XD)** Momoko and Berry sighed, as if they liked their little scrabble "Ok, well is everybody packed up?" dad asked. Everyone nodded except for Berry and Momoko who were just staring at each other with hate. "Momoko, Berry are you two all packed" dad asked them. " _Y_ e _a_ h _w_ h _a_ t _e_ v _e_ r _"_ they both mumbled before walking in the opposite directions, tsundere much? "Then lets go!" dad shouted.

 _~Time Skip~_

We are now at the Academy, and it is HUGE! **(Dae: *is talking to self* don't say the pun, don't say it... Kwhel22: Say what pun XD . Dae: Sorry all but "That's what she said!" XD . Kwhel22: Still not getting it... And yes I do live under a rock XD)** I look around. Miyako clings onto my shoulder, exhausted from using the Magic to teleport us to the train station and then to the school area. I blush heavily. But... Dad came to ruin the moment, "Well y'all living here permanently, so don't think about going to Earth again," Wait what!? What The Fuck! "At least not without permission, supervision or we are fleeing from whatever..." What!? I'm not a kid! He can't just tell me what I can and can't do! "Bye!" dad shouted as he left. "Good...bye..." Miyako said weakly to my dad as he left. Later we had got our dorms -two person per dorm- and Miyako and I are sharing a dorm! SWEET! Unfortunately, guess who's right next door... Momoko and Berry... I was unpacking my stuff when Miyako came to. "Hey Kaoru-kun!" Miyako greeted me "Hey Miyako, you ok?" I asked her "I'm so much better now, may I be able to be of any assistance to you?" She asked. "Do what you want, it's your room too" I told her _'And ours'_ Orthros said. Miyako giggled, I'm unsure if she could understand them or not... As I think this Orthros jumps onto my bed and lays down as if they claimed it -I do know in the past they do get into my bed with me to sleep, but I don't know why- Anyways, I helped Miyako with whatever she had that was to heavy for her to lift. She had reward me with a quick kiss on the cheek... I think my face is a tomato now. **(Dae: Sorry, but I'm going to describe the dorms for you; Each dorm has two floors, the first floor has an open-floor concept, Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room, and a Bathrrom -enclosed ofcorse- the Kitchen has a Penicillin* which is the only thing separating the Kitchen from the Dining Room and Living Room. The second floor has two large bedrooms -both with their own Bathrooms- and a Laundry Room. *A penicillina** **is a surface open on three sides.)**

* * *

 ** _~Miyako's POV~_**

* * *

Is it just me or is Kaoru blushing? She never blushes! Wait! Does she have a fever?! Oh man I hope not. I'm so confused now! Orthros barks snapping me back into reality. I jolt back startled "Miyako are you ok?" Kaoru asked concerned. "Y-Yeah!" I stuttered I then hear yelling next door, I looked over to Kaoru confused. "Are Momoko and Berry arguing?" I asked "Sounds like it" answered Kaoru. If you listen carefully you can hear what they are saying. "Ok Baka where is it?" said a voice guessing it is Momoko _"I don't have ANY idea what you're talking about~"_ Berry said mischievously "Where is my CANDY?!" Momoko shouted. _"Oh, I thought it was pollution... So I tipped it all out the window!"_ Berry replied "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK CANDY IS POLLUTION?!" Momoko shouted. _"Nothing, your choice of candy just looks like rubbish"_ Berry replied "WHY YOOOU!" Momoko shouted and begins to fight Berry.

"Should we stop them?" Kaoru asked in a tiered tone. "Yeah.. We don't want a bad rep so soon" I replied "Aww can't we pretend we don't know them when they act like that?" she said lazily. "Unfortunately, your dad literally sent text to everyone in the school that we are a group of friends that should always be together..." I told Kaoru. Kaoru groans "Fine" she is cute when she is tired~. I smile, "Thank you Kaoru-Kun!" Kaoru gets up and says "Yeah, yeah, let's get them before the destroy the building." We leave the dorm and I knock on Momoko and Berry's door, unfortunately there was too much screaming and punching to hear if they heard the knock on the door. Kaoru sighs and kicks the door open, ok... a little overboard but it worked I guess. There, we see Momoko and Berry about to snap each other's throats open. They paused and looked at us as if we were the weird ones. _"Oh hi Miya, Kao..."_ Berry greeted us "Nice day isn't it?" Momoko continued "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! We just got here and you two are already yelling and fighting!" Momoko freezes, "We were watch'n a movie..." "It's clearly both of your voices" Kaoru counters. Berry starts to sweat... Wait is that even possible?! " _W_ e _'_ r _e_ s _o_ r _r_ y _"_ they said in unison.

"It's okay..." I told them "If I find out you two fought or argued I will sic Orthros on you both" Kaoru said sternly, she is acting like a stern dad to his kids... Berry and Momoko nodded slowly " _S_ o _r_ r _y_... _._ " Kaoru turns around and starts to leave, I follow like a love sick puppy, which is not too far from the truth. "Hey Koaru..." I said "Yeah?" she mumbled "I.. Uh.. It's nothing.." I said blushing "Hm? come on Miya-chan, you know you can tell me anything" she said calmly, Dang Kaoru why do you have to be so sweet to me?! "I uh I uh!" Crap I cannot utter it "Miyako? What's wrong?" she looks at me curiously with those cute eyes of hers! **(Dae: Miyako do u have a thing for green eye? Miyako: N-No comment! XS Dae: I'll take that as a "Yes!" :3 )** I begin stuttering even more... Why do I suck so badly? "W-W-Well you see I-" The door slammed open it was an adult, I figured she was a teacher **(Dae: Kwhel22, are we evil? *is trying to hide evil grin*)** "Where is the fight?!" said the woman. "There is no fight, just the tv" I said "Oh, well just keep it down, ok?" she said calmly. I nodded nervously, that would have been awful if we got detention on our first week. Kaoru still being tired just mumbled "Yeah, yeah, we got it" "Hey, if any of you were wondering there's a library near here filled with many spells." The teacher said before leaving. "So, what were you gonna say before you were interrupted?" Kaoru asked me. Well it's now or never...

"I... Uh... I lik- The door opened again, it was the teacher... "Oh yeah curfew, get to sleep now." Kaoru gave her 'the look' which means 'get out now!' which scared her enough to leave "KAORU I LOVE YOU!" I screamed before running to my room... How embarrassing... And since fate is against me, Kaoru is my roommate. I hear someone knocking on my bedroom door "Miyako it's me" I hear Kaoru say threw the door. WHY!? I dig myself into the bed, "Miyako, please open the door..." Kaoru said softly... I-Is she normally this soft? I summoned my wand and used my magic to open it.

* * *

 _ **~Kaoru's POV~**_

* * *

I stood by Miyako's door waiting for it to open, and it opened by it's self 'O.K here goes nothing!' I thought as I stepped into Miyako's room. Miyako's face was in the pillows I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey Miyako.." I mumbled she stayed quiet, probably expecting me to turn her down. "Miyako..." I mumbled once again, sitting down on her bed "You don't have to say it Kaoru I understand" Miyako muffled into her pillows. "What do you think I'm gonna say?" I asked "That you don't feel the same for me" her voice cracks slightly I laughed, "That's silly.." I then smiled warmly, "I don't..." I said before grinning, "I love you you more than you ever could!" "W-What?" Miyako lifts her head a bit to look at me. I give a quick kiss before running to my bed to berried myself in the sheets of my bed _'Mistress?!'_ yelled one of Orthros' heads _'is something wrong?'_ "FUCK OFF!" I hissed at them. _'Mistress?'_ questioned them I growled and throw a pillow at them, "NOT NOW!" they yelped. Man I'm fucked up... "Kaoru?" Miyako uttered by my door I pretended not to hear her. I began snoring loudly "Kaoru I know you're awake" Miyako said softly as she sits down on my bed. DAMMIT! I feel Miyako's arms around me. I slowly drift off to sleep in her warm arms... The last thing I felt something soft against my neck. When I awoke Miyako was sleeping on me I blushed heavily I don't want this moment to end! I feel Miyako stir as she wakes up, and I see her bright blue eyes flutter open... I think this is the first time I'm up before her.

The door slammed open, it was Momoko. Dammit what the fuck does she want? "There's an assembly, we have to go now!" She said "Ok, ok just go" I grumbled tiredly. "No~" She replied with a grin and took a picture. NOOOOOOO! ARE WE EVEN SURE SHE'S STILL NOT FUCKING EVIL?! I get up and run after her. Momoko stops, "Make one more move and I send!" I go pale "You wouldn't!" "I would!" She replied. "Ok ok what do you want?!" I asked "Nothing really..." she said while smiling evilly "I'll give you candy everyday for 3 weeks" I tell her and her eyes widen as if that is the best deal she ever heard. "Fine, but it must be good, and must not be poison or anything that can harm or kill me." Momoko said, loosening her grip. "Ok, are you allergic to anything, so I know what not to buy?" "Well I'm not allergic to anything, heck poison doesn't even work.. But I do highly dislike sugarless..." She replied "Ok" I said She drops the phone of the ground before stepping on it, "And yes, I do have another phone so I didn't just waste money buying it.." ok a little weird she then walks away. I hear Miyako behind me She's still half asleep, "What's going *yawns* on Kaoru-kun?" she asked sleepily.

Whenever she adds a 'kun' it makes me blush. "Nothing everything is fine" I tell her in a calm tone,and she smiles man I love that smile. My cheeks feel hot suddenly "I-I'm gonna go get dressed, Momoko said something about us having to go to an assembly" I tell Miyako and she nodded.

 _ **-AT THE ASSEMBLY-**_

"God I hate these thing!" I groaned tiredly. "Calm down Kaoru, it won't take up much of our time!" Miyako reassured me in a sweet and calming way, placing her hand over my shoulder _"But they are so boring!"_ Berry whined. I nodded in agreement. Miyako looked at a pamphlet she had gotten earlier, "It says we'll only be here for 5-7 hours, that isn't very long here in the supernatural plane, we'll still have 12-17 hours of school left, then we'd have 20-25 hours left to have free time." She explained. **(Dae: That's 49 hours XD)** My jaws dropped, 5-7 hours!? How does time even work here!? _"Ok now you HAVE to be joking!"_ Berry shouted shocked. "Sadly she isn't Baka, that is why I don't like the Supernatural Plane" Momoko said. I raised an eyebrow, before sighing, at least it couldn't get any worse...

"Well at least it's Monday.. Which is the shortest day out of all the days in the week by far." Momoko laughed. I shot out of my chair, the days are different!? "But sadly it's Monday... The beginning of the week... We have 30 days till the weekend... And that's only the first week of a month!" Momoko added I'm beginning to regret going here... Where the fuck is the way 'outta here!? **(Dae: I feel bad for Kaoru but at the same time no XD)**

Miyako giggled, "But don't forget, the weekend of the month last for 45 days!" My eyes brightened. Okay, maybe this world isn't so bad.. But then again, I still prefer Earth... Berry looks like he died a bit inside, but at the same time he is already dead. Soon a man stood up at the pedestal, for a second, I thought Momoko flinched. The man began his speech. Momoko looked as if she wanted to get out as fast as possible, I had no idea what was wrong with her, she was so desperate to come here, but now she looks as if she'll kill to get out of here _"What is wrong Baka?"_ Berry asked Momoko. Momoko snapped out of her daze, smiling awkwardly, "It's nothing! You truly are an idiot! Worry about yourself!" _"An idiot wouldn't notice the fear that is all over face"_ Berry countered. "BAKA! I-"

"Momoko, shh!" Miyako hushed Momoko, reminding us all that we were in an assembly. The entire assembly was boring as usual **(Dae: does anyone else think like that in school too, because they are boring** **Kwhel22: Yea)** I almost fell asleep, I think Miyako woke me up a few times. All they talked about was how their school was made. Do we even need the history lesson? I look over seeing Berry as tired as I am, but for some reason he has that look in his eyes that he gets when he has a bad idea but he'll do it anyways... Sometime I wish I didn't know him that well. I turned to Momoko and Miyako who were both wide awake, listening to this as if it were the best thing in the universe. "Ugh! How long has it been?" I groaned quietly to Berry _"30 minutes.. We still have hours!"_ He groaned "Awe man" I hate this, now I know why Berry hates it here! I stared at the man talking. When I looked back at Berry he was gone... Oh no... All it takes is one second, and... The Fire alarm and sprinklers went off! We're so fucked... My eyes widened when I caught a glimpse of Berry. That expression.. He's smirking! NO!

* * *

Dae: ... I think that was pretty good...

Kwhel22: Who knows what Berry's doing! I don't actually know! I literally don't... And I won't till the next chapter comes out..

Berry: _Even I don't know!_

Dae: Sorry this took so long everyone, my laptop charger had broke _**(again)**_ , and I'm trying to sort out my life *shrugs*

Kwhel22: I just got into my second term (Second half of Semester 1) for first year of high school XD Let's just pray Berry doesn't do anything bad... Welp.. I wish you lots of luck and- Oh yeah they don't know XD

Dae: Everyone this will be Kwhel22's last chapter with me, and I just want to say thank you Kwhel22, you helped me out a lot in this series and in _Fallout Girls Z_.

Kwhel22: No problem.. I actually am a bit disappointed that I've lost interest in PPGZ... I wish you luck with high school/collage/the future...

Dae: I wish luck on you too, well it's late in my time so good night everyone.

Berry: _G'night!_

Kwhel22: Night!


End file.
